Amarte solo es cuestión de arte
by Coxksept
Summary: Finalmente llegamos a la parte en la que se descubre el pasado de nuestro querido Noru ¿Qué tan trágico es como para hacerle entrar en una crisis emocional? ¿Qué pinta Emil en todo esto? ¿Mathias podrá ayudarle o al menos enamorarle? ¡Pasen a descubrirlo!
1. Chapter 1 De pinceles y modelos

**Antes que nada gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic :3 es el primero escribo, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible y espero sea de su completo agrado.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.**

 **Ahora si pasemos a lo bueno.**

Capitulo 1. De pinceles y modelos.

Oslo, conocida como la capital mas fría del mundo y uno de los lugares que mas historia nórdica conserva en la actualidad. Es una hermosa ciudad bendecida por un hermoso paisaje que es nada mas y nada menos de la mezcla entre la increíble belleza natural de los fiordos, montañas y bosques combinados con distintas tonalidades de azul gracias al mar que la rodea y el claro cielo que guarda maravillas en invierno para aquellos que pacientemente esperan ver su verdadero ser, y el talento que tiene el ser humano para crear cosas, junto con sus cálidas casas capaces de albergar recuerdos para toda una vida, monumentos dignos de admirar y castillos en donde los mas grandes nobles se reunían, preservan una increíble historia y el recuerdo de valientes guerreros y viajeros que hasta hoy en día hacen temblar a cualquiera con solo escuchar su nombre. Sin duda, una ciudad llena de magia y que todos desearían visitar porque con esas características es imposible que no pueda ser considerada una verdadera obra de arte.

-El lugar perfecto para comenzar un proyecto.

Feliciano Vargas no era mas que un joven italiano que a simple vista parecía ser normal, pero eso solo era una mascara, quien lo conociera bien sabría el gran talento que tenia, pues desde los 5 años había demostrado ser un prodigio del arte, algo así como el Picasso de nuestra era o el Dalí del siglo, pero el ahora a sus 17 años no quería ser etiquetado con títulos que solo lo hicieran sentir la comparación con otro pintor, por eso mismo el decidió no seguir bases y simplemente pintar lo que el deseara, no importaba si era un paisaje, persona o algo abstracto el solo hacia lo que le gustaba y vivía satisfecho con eso.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que se trata esta vez bastardo? ¿No me digas que solo hicimos este viaje para complacer tus estúpidos deseos de probar el jodido café de este lugar y después verte pintar su sabor o una tontería así? Si serás idiota hermano.

-Jajaja creo que exageras, esta vez pintare algo real, aunque al momento de plasmarlo se pierde la realidad y se transforma en…

-¡No comiences con tus teorías y explícame que vas a hacer!

-Va bene, pero antes de hacerlo hay que pasear por los alrededores ¿si?

-¡Argh! Si que eres todo un misterio si de pintar se trata, apúrate que no quiero congelarme aquí parado.

Por el contrario, el no tenia ningún talento como su hermano, Lovino Vargas era lo opuesto a el, por fuera parecía una persona extraordinaria, llena de virtudes, su aura emitía una vibra que nadie podía describir pero al verlo actuar se comprendía que no tenia nada de diferente era tan normal como el resto del mundo, algo que daba a entender el dicho de que las apariencias engañan. Eso mismo era lo que a el le molestaba, todo el mundo tenia altas expectativas de el pero al pasar mas de dos horas descubrían que carecía de talento y lo olvidaban, lo dejaban a la deriva y sin apoyo, todos menos su hermano que confiaba ciegamente en el, que sin importar las veces que decidió abandonar el aun creía en el y justo por eso el estaba ahí con el, para verle cumplir sus sueños y una vez hecho dirá que logro sus metas, aunque esa solo sea una mentira que su alma creo inocentemente para apaciguar el dolor que siente al sentirse débil e inútil, la verdad es que aun no tiene clara su razón de existir pero todo es cosa de tiempo, el ya lo sabrá cuando deba de hacerlo, no antes ni después.

Muchas veces cuando salimos de nuestro hogar no nos percatamos de los rostros que pasan a nuestro alrededor, pocas personas son capaces de observar el entorno en el que esta pero ninguna es capaz de recordar por completo el rostro de aquel hombre con el que compartió banca mientras esperaba el autobús, o de los niños que corrían en el parque mientras jugaban o de aquella muchacha que miraba por el vitral un abrigo para estrenar en el fuerte invierno que los visitaba año tras año, con el tiempo esas personas se vuelven borrosas en nuestra mente y terminamos por olvidarlas y dejar solo lo necesario para convertirlo en recuerdo. Sin embargo, mientras caminamos somos capaces de identificar lo que queremos, y si se es observador es mucho mas fácil, algo que nos llama la atención inmediatamente será captado por nuestros ojos y nos permitirá analizarlo mejor, no importa si se trata de un objeto, persona o animal, si algo nos gusta simplemente queremos admirarlo y en ocasiones hasta tenerlo. Pero Lukas no se da cuenta de que constantemente es eso que el mundo quiere y llama la atención de cualquiera, tal vez es por sus finos rasgos, su cabello color trigo y ojos azules que son similares al del resto de los habitantes de aquella capital pero igual lucen distintos, o quizás por su esbelta figura que lo hacen lucir frágil pero no débil que son cosas completamente diferentes, o incluso se debe a su actitud, aquella mirada de indiferencia que no muestran vida simplemente un vacío el cual llena de misterio al joven y hacen querer descubrir los secretos que esconde, ¿o será que el esta al tanto de la situación y decide dejarlo pasar? Sin duda es un joven del cual no se puede predecir ni un solo movimiento, mas el, es capaz de predecir cada movimiento que hacen las personas a su alrededor, en verdad es el misterio personificado, y eso mismo es lo que podría buscarse en un mundo que trata de mostrar la realidad a base de fantasías.

Su rutina consiste en levantarse, desayunar, ir a la universidad, estudiar, regresar a casa y si es que necesita algo se detiene en el supermercado a comprarlo, llega, hace los pendientes del día, toma una taza de café, que para el es indispensable al momento de prepararse para dormir y descansa para la mañana siguiente. A cualquiera le aburriría esa vida monótona que tiene pero el es diferente, le gusta su estilo de vida, ama el tener una rutina y detesta por completo las sorpresas y la espontaneidad, para el lo seguro es mas cómodo que aquello que implica un arriesgue, podrá parecer mediocre su forma de ser pero el considera que cuando uno arriesga de mas la balanza da un giro desastroso y el resultado no beneficia en lo absoluto y claro, los humanos no somos capaces de notar cuando damos mas de lo necesario y su solución a eso es no involucrarse.

Pero, ¿cómo reaccionaria si un completo extraño se apareciera para hacerle una oferta que de seguro cambiaria la gris y sombría vida que lleva ahora? Aunque claro, los cambios tardan un poco en aparecer y llevan su tiempo. Lo que sucedió fue algo tan común que nadie se esperaría que esa pequeña decisión llegara a darle un giro de 180º a su pequeño mundo. Alrededor de las 5 p.m. mientras se dirigía al supermercado mas cercano pudo notar como una mirada se posaba sobre el, como era costumbre decidió ignorarlo y siguió caminando, una vez comprado lo que necesitaba decidió pasearse un poco por la calle, aun era temprano y no tenia nada pendiente que hacer por la noche. Primero entro a una tienda deportiva, no era muy afán a estos pero el snowboarding era una de los pocos que llegaban a interesarle, observo cada una de las tablas que tenían detalladamente, analizando cada detalle de su diseño tratando de elegir cual seria mejor para el pero no compró nada, nuevamente sintió que lo vigilaban, volteo y trato de identificar entre los clientes quien era el que le prestaba atención y en cuanto lo vio se sorprendió, no era solamente un par el que lo observaba sino dos pares. Cautelosamente salió de la tienda y decidió que lo mejor era tratar de perderlos de vista, no es que tuviera miedo pero realmente no le agradaba la idea ser el centro de atención por tanto tiempo, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Después de caminar por las calles mas transitadas y detenerse en las tiendas mas grandes entendió que aquellos ojos no dejarían de observarlo, se sentía bastante incomodo, si bien, sabia que llamaba la atención y en dos ocasiones se había liado con unos acosadores pero la mirada que ahora sentía sobre su espalda era extraña, juraría que mas que nada lo analizaban, observaban cada detalle de el, su forma de caminar, altura, tono de piel, forma de vestir, absolutamente todo, incluso llego a creer que querrían secuestrarlo y venderlo como juguete sexual en el mercado negro pero eran solo tontas ideas paranoicas suyas cortesía de su exagerada desconfianza a la gente, ya que justo cuando estaba por encarar al que ahora era su sombra, un gruñido acaparó su atención.

-¡Joder Feliciano! Llevamos siguiéndolo alrededor de 45 malditos minutos y tu no eres capaz de abrir tu estúpida boca, ¿le dices tu o le digo yo antes de que pierda mis casillas?

-Cálmate fratello, va bene le diré yo pero no te enojes, ¿si?

-Solo apresúrate bastardo.

En cuanto volteó pudo observar a dos chicos bastante similares, ambos tenían la piel un poco morena y cabello castaño, debían ser hermanos, tal vez gemelos, ya que lucían exactamente iguales, con la diferencia de que el mas alto tenia unos ojos de color avellana y los del otro eran verde olivo. El noruego realmente no entendía el porque uno gritaba y el otro trataba de calmarlo, identificaba el idioma en el que estaban hablando, mas no era capaz de entender una sola palabra. No sabia que hacer, nunca se había encontrado en una situación tan extraña así que optó por irse simplemente pero cuando llevaba apenas dos pasos uno de los chicos lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa la molestia pero ¿te interesaría trabajar para mi?.- dijo en un perfecto noruego, lo que le causo aun mas desconfianza.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?

-Veras, lo único que tendrás que hacer será ser mi modelo. –Debía admitirlo, no se consideraba una persona pervertida pero por la forma en la que la conversación se estaba llevando a cabo se imaginaba lo peor.

\- ¿Eso que quiere decir?

-¿Te parece si mejor hablamos mientras tomamos algo? Escuche que a unas cuantas calles venden un café delicioso.

-¿Qué me garantiza que no son unos delincuentes?

-Tranquilo, te juro que lo único que quiero hacer es hablar para…

-¡A la mierda mi paciencia! ¡El idiota que tienes enfrente es un artista y necesita de ti para su trabajo! Así que ¿te interesa o no bastardo?

Eso sin duda lo había pillado desprevenido, jamás se imagino trabajar para un artista, pero ¿qué clase de trabajo haría? ¿seria su asistente o un modelo? ¿para una escultura o pintura? Al inicio le emociono la idea pero por un momento analizo detenidamente al chic de ojos verdes y de solo pensar que soportaría a ese sujeto mientras trabajaba con el otro muchacho lo hizo querer declinar pero como era de esperarse desde que les dirigió la palabra no lo dejaban terminar ninguna de sus acciones.

-Te he dicho que se como hago mi trabajo, contigo nunca se puede, pero mejor vamos y te explico como seria el asunto. –Y dicho esto se vio arrastrado a la cafetería mas cercana sin poder decir no.

 **¿y bien? ¿les gusto o me gane unos buenos tomates? Si te gusto por favor deja un review :3 (me siento como los youtubers al decir eso :v) ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2 El que busca encuentra

**Antes que nada una disculpa, prometí actualizar pronto pero con eso del regreso a clases (regreso el lunes u.u) y otro proyecto he andado muy atareada, pero lo bueno toma tiempo ¿no?**

 **Disclaimer: nada me pertenece.**

 **¡Sin mas, disfruten del segundo capitulo!**

Capitulo 2. El que busca encuentra.

-¡Argh! Odio cuando hay mucha gente, ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que venir hoy al museo? ¡No es justo! Hay quienes solo vienen a tomar fotos y se van sin siquiera prestarle atención a las exposiciones, ¡ese tipo de gente es detestable!

-Lo dice el que se la ha pasado seis años de su vida buscando a un artista por un simple cuadro.

-¡Pero que dices Ber! Han sido solo cinco años y tres meses, y para tu información, yo no solo busco a Feliciano Vargas por eso, sino que también soy un gran admirador suyo, reconozco sus cuadros dondequiera que vaya.

-Aja

-Oh vamos, si tanto te molesta no hubieras venido.

-Realmente no quería venir pero ¡tu!-respiro un poco antes de continuar, su primo realmente le hacia perder los estribos pero era lo suficientemente maduro como para gritar en publico, a diferencia de Mathias.- Tu simplemente llegaste a mi departamento, me arrastrarte contigo al taxi y terminamos en el aeropuerto, jamás me preguntaste si quería venir.

-Bueno, como sea, ya estamos aquí así que disfruta Paris mientras puedas, sirve de que encuentras inspiración para tu trabajo.

-Créeme que lo disfrutaría si no estuvieras aquí.

En ocasiones, cuando perdemos algo asumimos que no lo volveremos a ver y pasamos de ello, dejándolo en el olvido o esperando encontrarlo cuando menos lo esperemos, en otras, nos aferramos a encontrarlo, buscamos por todas partes, y tratamos de recordar el lugar exacto en donde lo vimos por ultima vez, tal vez lo hacemos porque eso que hemos perdido tiene un gran valor para nosotros, llámese material o emocional pero lo tiene, pero también hay ocasiones en las que sin tener algo lo buscamos, no sabemos como es o tenemos una idea vaga de el pero lo buscamos desesperadamente, ansiando tenerlo entre nuestras manos y cuidarlo a costa de nuestra propia vida como si fuera lo mas preciado para nosotros. Ese caso es el de Mathias Køhler, el es un chico de unos 25 años, danés por excelencia, alegre, carismático, bastante inteligente aunque prefiera esconderse tras una mascara despistada y torpe, tiene un buen físico, parte de el se le atribuye al arduo ejercicio que hace día tras día, posee dos hermosos ojos azules que tienen un tono similar al color del mal y un luminoso cabello rubio rebelde que demuestra su tenacidad en cada momento. Este chico lleva parte de su juventud buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien a quien nunca ha conocido, o bueno, nunca le ha conocido en persona mas si sabe como es, no sabe ni su nombre, ni su edad y mucho menos en donde vive pero si sabe algunos detalles, el es un joven único, bendito con una gran belleza que haría que cualquiera se cuestionara si realmente existen solo 7 maravillas en este mundo, es un chico que posee una mirada que hace que te pierdas en sus ojos durante horas, pensando en lo impensable, que te sumerge en tus fantasías y trabajo puedes salir de ellas, para Mathias es mas que un chico, es como un ángel que bajo solamente para darle sentido a su vida, en otras palabras podría ser definido como su amor platónico.

Lo conoció hace seis años, cuando tenia 19 años, fue durante un viaje que realizó a Holanda, siempre le ha gustado el arte, desde que tenia 13 años comenzó a visitar distintos museos alrededor de su país y cuando ya había estado tantas veces en ellos se dedicó a viajar a diferentes regiones de Europa para continuar con su afición. Siempre que entraba a un museo se maravillaba con las pinturas, esculturas y murales, cada uno le dejaba una experiencia única y una vista que nunca olvidaría, pero aquella vez fue distinto. Ese día en el museo de Van Gogh, estaba la exposición de un joven que apenas se sumergía en el mundo del arte, si bien, a su corta edad ya era reconocido y su nombre se escuchaba en todas partes, había visto unas cuantas pinturas de el que le habían encantado así que decidió entrar a echar un vistazo, cada una de ellas tenían un toque personal que las hacían completamente diferentes a pesar de estar hechas por el mismo sujeto, pero la que mas le impacto fue la ultima, notó que una masa de gente se encontraba esperando la entrada de la sala final, muchas veces se preguntaba que era lo que le esperaba al entrar ya que no paraba de oír comentarios que alentarían hasta a la persona menos artística en este mundo, creía que tal vez fuera una escultura porque decían que ese trabajo era completamente distinto al resto, algo conservador y clásico pero a la vez moderno, sin duda se había volado la barda ese chico prodigio.

Y fue así, cuando entro vio que se trataba de un cuadro, mas no lograba ver claramente como era por la cantidad de gente que tomaba fotos de el y lo rodeaba, como pudo se las ingenió y logro llegar al frente de la multitud y al verlo se congeló. Era una hermosa pintura de un chico, bastante apuesto, posaba de forma en la que sus ojos se encontraban con la del espectador pero a la vez daba la idea de que miraba hacia el cielo, junto con un fondo simple, colores pálidos, obscuros y tristes le daban una seriedad increíble y un ambiente misterioso. Tardo unos cuantos minutos para dejar de admirarla, fue gracias a que casi tiran de un empujón que pudo reaccionar, pero estaba tan extasiado con lo que veía que imito al resto, por primera vez en su vida tomo una fotografía en un museo. Eso si que era algo nuevo para el, siempre había creído que las fotografías eran, en su mayoría de veces, un desperdicio de tiempo, que era mejor disfrutar del momento y guardar los recuerdos, que eran lo que valían, a estar estático tratando de lucir bien para que a final de cuentas la imagen fuera borrada al llenarse la memoria de la cámara. Sin duda algo era especial en ese cuadro, para que el contradijera sus ideas significaba que era totalmente diferente a todas las obras de arte que había visto a lo largo de su vida.

Después de eso, aquella imagen de ese joven permanecía grabada en su memoria, recordaba cada uno de los detalles de la pintura, sus finos rasgos, el tamaño de sus manos, el color de su cabello y el tono de su piel, absolutamente todo. Le había pasado anteriormente con algunas pinturas, recordaba como eran por días pero de una manera diferente, nunca pasaban de una semana en su mente y con el, bueno, después de dos meses pensando en ella decidió que debía encontrarlo y hasta la fecha lo sigue buscando.

-¡Bua! Esto es tan aburrido, ¿cuándo será que entremos? ¿cuánto se puede tardar una fila? ¡Llevamos mas de dos horas formados!

-Si te sigues quejando tardara mas, ahora cállate y espera.

-Como si fuera tan fácil, mph.

El danés ya estaba cansado de esperar, llevaban formados desde las nueve de la mañana solo para poder ver al artista que tanto ansiaba ver por todos estos años, hoy, por fin su espera habría terminado, en cuanto estuviera enfrente de el lo elogiaría por su gran trabajo y claro, le preguntaría sobre el paradero de aquel chico que lo había cautivado, quería saber absolutamente todo de el, pero primero debía encontrarlo. El plan perfecto o eso pensaba el porque el destino no siempre es bueno y en este caso puede que lo sea pero a la vez no.

-¡Hasta aquí!- gritó un guardia que se encontraba tres personas delante de el.

-Hvad?!*- eso sin duda lo tomó desprevenido. -¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma! ¡No puede pasarme esto!-comenzó a llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Le sucede algo señor?-se le acercó el guardia.

-Se supone que hoy Feliciano Vargas haría una firma de autógrafos ¿no? ¡Entonces no puede limitar a que solo unas cuantas personas lo vean! –Realmente estaba furioso y desconcertado.

-En efecto, pero solo las primeras 3000 personas que asistieran tendrían permitida la entrada, y como puede ver señor, usted es la persona 3004, es tut uns leid**.

Si antes estaba desconcertado, ahora simplemente quería tirarse a llorar, ¿cómo era posible que por solo cuatro personas no podía pasar? Iba a comenzar a entrar en pánico cuando recordó que Berwald estaba con el, volteó para verlo y cuando vio su cara sabia que iba a morir en ese mismo lugar, su cara era realmente espantosa, hasta a el le daba miedo y se supone que era el mayor.

-Así que no sabías que era cupo limitado, date por muerto en este instante.

Como reflejo se pegó al guardia para evitar su futuro asesinato.

-¡Por favor ayúdeme! ¡Ese loco me va a matar! ¡Señor guardia no lo permita!

-¡Nada de señor guardia! Ahora me pagarás todas las que me has hecho desde que llegamos a Francia. –Acto seguido se le lanzó encima sin siquiera lastimar al policía.

-¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Me quiere matar! ¡Piedad, piedad!

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- Finalmente el policía se había metido en la discusión separándolos rápidamente, aunque claro, la gente no puedo evitar alarmarse por el gran alboroto que hacían.

-¡Vengan conmigo! ¿Qué clase de persona se comporta así en un museo? –Estaba apunto de llevarlos al modo de seguridad cuando el encargado de la sección llegó.

-Mon Dieu*** Ludwig, ¿qué se supone que esta pasando aquí? Se supone que te pago para que evites este tipo de escándalos.

-Jefe, estos dos estaban apunto de pelearse.

-¿Apunto? Si casi veo como muere uno, lo siento pero tendré que vetarlos del lugar.

-¿Vetarnos?- Esa palabra resonó en los oídos del sueco, el se consideraba una persona tranquila, así que de solo pensar que le prohibirían la entrada en un lugar como el Museo Del Louvre arruinaría su reputación. Inmediatamente le gritó al causante de su desgracia. -¡Tu! ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! –Pero no hizo nada, se debatía mentalmente en como evitar la situación, tal vez una disculpa o trabajo social, no sabia que hacer pero por el contrario, a su primo lo que realmente le importaba era recordar el rostro del francés, sabía que lo había visto antes.

-Espere un momento…¡TU! Si, eres Bonnefoy ¿cierto? Francis Bonnefoy

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible que un salvaje como tu me conoce?

-¿No me recuerdas? Que malo eres, soy Køhler, Mathias Køhler, aquel chico que competía contra ti y tus otros tres amigos por las chicas en secundaria, ¿Cómo es posible que olvides a alguien como yo?

-Køhler…veamos…¡ah si! El idiota del norte, como olvidarte.

-Era rey pero esta bien, te lo perdono porque se que tu cerebro no funciona muy bien.

-¡Ha! No pienso responder ese insulto de tan poca clase, mejor explícame, ¿qué hacer por aquí?

-Pues venia, como el resto del mundo, a conocer a Feliciano y-

-Señor Vargas para ti imbécile*.

-Si, señor Vargas, como sea, ¡oye!

-¿Continuarás o tendré que sacarte de aquí?

-Ya, perdón, el punto es que me urge hablar con el pero como la desgracia me persigue no llegue a ser de los 3000 seleccionados y mi primo casi me mata por eso, bueno, en parte porque lo obligue a que me acompañara sabiendo que detesta viajar conmigo pero principalmente por eso.

-Aja

-Y para evitar que regresara a Dinamarca en un ataúd le pedí a ¿Ludwig cierto?

-Beilschmidt, no me llames por mi nombre.

-Bueno, le pedí a Beilschmidt que me salvara pero no sirve como guardia, creo que deberías buscar a otro tipo para el trabajo.

-Mathias…

-En fin, las cosas terminaron así porque no pudo detenernos, o al menos, no lo intentó.

-Se ve que nunca cambiarás, seré amable y no los vetare pero por hoy les pido que se retiren del museo.

-¡Espera Fra! ¿Me harías un favor? Solo por los viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué clase de fav…¡Oh no! No te dejare ver al joven Vargas en la firma, eso va contra las reglas.

-Venga, no tiene que ser en ese momento, solo quiero hablar con el.

-Non!

-Eres el encargado de esta sección del museo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo concédeme 5 minutos, no mas ni menos.

-He dicho que no Mathias, no pienso cambiar de opinión, punto.

-Es una lastima, supongo que tendré que utilizar la vieja técnica de la hacha.

Por muy adulto que parezca, Francis Bonnefoy si algo odiaba de su vida fue su etapa en secundaria, debía admitir que el ser idolatrado por las chicas era genial pero el verdadero problema era que solo se dedicaba a eso, conseguir chicas y estar de buscapleitos, el, junto con sus dos amigos habían formado un grupo llamado el Bad Touch Trio, para esos estúpidos adolescentes, era lo mas genial del mundo hacer maldades a maestros y alumnos, pero no todos pensaban así, muchas veces se peleaban con otros chicos e incluso llegaron a tener problemas con una chica que logró ponerlos en su lugar. Entre esos chicos estaba Mathias, otro idiota que era bastante popular pero a diferencia de ellos, se ponía un limite al no meterse con las mujeres, por eso, cuando molestaron a una amiga suya se vengó utilizando su técnica secreta, el hacha, aquel día se siguió repitiendo en sus sueños durante un largo tiempo hasta que juraron no volver a molestar a las chicas, ninguno de los tres se atrevió a hablar de lo ocurrido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos un trato o no?

-Merde! Es un trato, hablare con el, pero si se niega ya no puedo hacer nada.

-Con que lo intentes me es suficiente.

Ya podía sentirlo, cada vez estaba mas cerca de conocerlo, sin duda ansiaba poder hablar con el y si se pudiera, desearía que fueran algo mas que amigos.

-Los cinco años de espera han valido la pena, de eso estoy seguro.

 **Chan, chan, chan ¿creen que Feli acepte hablar con el? ¿Lukas y Den serán novios o lo rechazara? ¿Aparecerá parejita para Sve o terminara matando a Mathias? ¿Tendré reviews o me iré a llorar a la esquina?**

 **Pero ya enserio, de nuevo lamento tardarme en actualizar, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y llegar hasta aquí y ojala esperen con ansias la continuación.**

 **Traducción cortesía de Google Translate.**

 ***Hvad** **à** **¿Qué? en danés**

 ****es tut uns leid** **à** **Lo siento en alemán**

*** **Mon Dieu** **à** **mi Dios en francés**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3 Tan cerca pero tan lejos

**Realmente lamento la tardanza no me odien, pero como les dije, con el inicio mi inspiración se va y aparte ya tengo que entregar proyectos y es horrible :(, perdón, de verdad lo siento, pero ya no molesto para que lean el fic. Gracias por un capitulo mas.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.**

Capitulo 3. Tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Habían estado esperando alrededor de cinco horas, la firma de autógrafos había tomado mas tiempo debido a un pequeño incidente entre un admirador y el hermano del artista, cosa que dejó aun mas tenso a Francis, si de por si el tener que cuidar a Mathias, que parecía un niño de cinco años, para que no saliera de la sala era bastante cansado. Por si fuera poco el ambiente estaba realmente pesado cortesía de su primo, que desde que había sido encontrado infraganti en aquel escandalo por ver si mataba al danés o no, su humor estaba por los suelos, ahora solo tenia que esperar a que el italiano entrara y contestara las preguntas y se largaría de ese lugar y pediría una orden de restricción en contra de su estúpido e idiota familiar. El solo pensar que seria libre de el lo hacían querer sonreír pero debía mantener la compostura porque si su primo lo veía feliz armaría un escandalo mucho peor que el de la fila, ya podía imaginarlo, llamando a un cura diciendo que era cosa del diablo, si será torpe. En fin, no entendía como había terminado liado con el.

-Pude haberlo evitado desde un principio.- susurro quedamente mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su silla y cruzaba los brazos.

-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo Ver?

-Hmmm…-volteó a verlo solo para dirigirle la peor cara que pudo poner, una de infinito desprecio.

-Y-ya e-entendí, no es nada. –Sin duda había funcionado pero claro, el danés no podía dejar escapar ningún comentario solo para joderle. –Ya hace falta que te den. –no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita, que terminó en risotada y con eso, la paciencia del sueco, aun por mas que le rogo a Dios ;y eso que el era ateo, que lo ayudara pero no pudo hacer nada.

Justo cuando iba a levantarse la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a tres personas, la primera era una figura ya conocida, un joven fornido, alto, rubio y de uniforme. La segunda era una persona esbelta, de estatura promedio, un joven de piel blanca, un poco morena comparada con la de los nórdicos pero no dejaba de ser clara, poseía unos bellos ojos almendrados, cabello castaño con un peculiar rulo del lado izquierdo y vestía elegantemente, sin duda era el, la persona que ante los ojos de Mathias era un profeta, el elegido al tener la oportunidad de pintar aquella belleza, incluso podía catalogarlo como deidad, aquel que podía darle la llave a su felicidad.

-Es… el. –dijo tratando de salir de su conmoción, pero no podía moverse mas, tenia tanto que preguntar, tanto que escuchar pero allí estaba, parado frente a el sin siquiera llegar a gesticular mas que aquellas dos palabras. En ese momento unas preguntas golpearon su mente ¿realmente quería saber mas de aquel joven? ¿y si no existía? ¿y si solo era una invención de Feliciano, solo eso y nada mas? ¿qué haría después? ¿si no puede contactarlo? ¿seguiría buscándolo o abandonaría? Ya no sabia que hacer, ahora, el miedo, los nervios y la ansiedad lo inundaban, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sudar, sentía que algo podía salir mal, seguro eran ideas suyas pero no podía evitar pensar en que era lo que quería escuchar, trato recuperarse pero nada, su mente era un caos y ahora su cuerpo lo evidenciaba, incluso su primo se acercó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero lo escuchaba lejos, ni el entendía lo que le pasaba. Tal vez y solo tal vez no quería saber la verdad, aun no estaba preparado o quizás nunca lo estuvo. Sintió que caería algo o mejor dicho alguien lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Lovino! –gritaron y solo se escucho el ruido de una bofetada, sintió arder su mejilla y en ese instante su cuerpo le respondió, todo volvía a la normalidad.

-¡No es mi culpa que el cazzo* no reaccione cuando se le habla! –comenzó a gritar alguien similar a la figura anterior solo que un poco mas bajo de estatura. Su hermano menor pensó.

-Mi dispiace**, al parecer il mio fratello*** siempre olvida sus modales y últimamente esta de mal humor por tanta gente que ha venido ¿sabes? No te lo tomes a mal. –Feliciano Vargas era todo que había imaginado, aun no se presentaban pero ya lo estaba tratando de una forma amistosa, al ver su preocupación se dio cuenta que no se debía preocupar tanto.

-Det er okay**** -le dio la mejor sonrisa que podía poner.- Mi nombre es Mathias Køhler, un gusto.

-Feliciano Vargas, é un piacere******, me ha dicho Francis que llevas tiempo buscándome, ¿eso es cierto?

-No es como si llevara toda mi vida, bueno algo así pero, es porque quiero preguntarte unas cosas

-Bueno, soy todo oídos. –dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Veras, requería saber si recuerdas al chico de tu pintura sobre oleo, una de tonos obscuros.

-¡Claro! El retrato de Bondevik, ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿quieres comprarla?

-Si tuviera la cantidad que vale con gusto pero en si quiero saber donde puedo encontrar al chico.

-Bah! Déjate de tonterías, ¿buscarlo? ¿para que? ¡Te enamoraste de el! ¿o me equivoco? –apunto el romano de forma altanera, esas palabras mas que molestar al danés lo herían, ¿acaso estaba mal eso? Y si así fuera ¿en que le afectaba a el? –Hahahahaha con tu expresión puedo notarlo, solo bromeaba pero ya que vamos enserio, que idiotez la tuya, hazte un favor y olvida esos pensamientos absurdos, mejor búscate una novia linda o algo así, estoy seguro que no te costara trabajo. –Eso ultimo lo mato, quería golpearlo pero por respeto a su hermano se contuvo, solo opto por apretar sus puños, cosa que el sueco no paso por alto, si algo le molestaba es que se metieran con su familia, incluso con el torpe de su primo, iba a meterse pero una voz logro calmar las cosas.

-¡Lovino ya deja de joder a todo el que se te ponga enfrente! –Esta vez el italiano menor no tenia su expresión dulce y tierna, mas bien daba miedo, su rostro era sombrío y se estaba lo furioso que estaba.

-¡Pero que merde! ¿No me digas que ahora te crees mi madre Feliciano?

-No pero no conoces limites.

-¿Límites? ¿A quien le importa eso? ¡Este tipo sale con una tontería y lo defiendes! ¿Si quiera piensas en lo ilógico que es eso?

-Solo porque lo tuyo con Antonio no funciono no significa que tengas que venir a atacar a la primera persona que veas.

Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, si algo odiaba eran las traiciones y jamás creyó que su hermano le haría eso, si le contaba sus secretos es porque confiaba en el, era el único en el que lo hacia y salía a restregarle todo cuando peor se sentía, eso era un golpe bajo, lo odiaba, a el y al jodido mundo, quería irse, desaparecer, solo necesitaba estar solo.

-¡Ti odio bastardo! –acto seguido salió corriendo y solo se escuchó como se azotó la puerta.

Nuevamente la tensión domino el ambiente pero el mismo chico trato de romperla.

-Ya se le pasara, por favor traten de olvidar lo que pasó, ¿y bien?

-Es solo que…-ya no sabia que decir, ahora que había visto la pelea nuevamente tenia miedo.

-Entiendo, sabes, es lindo enamorarse de un ideal pero es mejor enamorarse de algo real.- dijo mientras anotaba una dirección y se lo extendía.

-Por lo general no revelo información personal sobre mis trabajos pero puedo ver que eres una buena persona, tengo un don para eso, así que ve a buscarlo, si ya has llegado hasta aquí lo de mas es lo de menos.

-Este…muchas gracias, de verdad. –abrió la nota y se sorprendió al leerla, se sentía tan torpe, quería reír y llorar, tan cerca pero tan lejos.

-E-esto es una broma ¿cierto?

-¿Eh? Déjame ver.- releyó la nota para cerciorarse si escribió bien la dirección y en efecto era.

-Para nada, la escribí bien, ahí vive, el mes pasado le mande un regalo, estoy mas que seguro que es la dirección correcta.

-Aun no lo creo.

-Déjame ver Mathias, no puedo creer que no sepas leer ni algo tan sencillo.

-No es eso Ber, lo que pasa es que en vive en…-reacciono rápido, si su primo veía la dirección lo mataría, esta vez seria su fin, ni Odín podría salvarlo de la furia que se desataría en el sueco, no quería morir tan joven

-Que me dejes ver, nada de peros. –Lo jaloneo hasta que pudo ver la nota.

-¡De verdad no es nada! ¡No la leas! ¡Ten piedad!

Pero ya era tarde, había leído todo el papel y no solo una vez, lo leyó tres veces, pensó fríamente hasta que se irguió y se acerco a su primo.

-Dime, ¿sabes que es lo que debes hacer ahora, no?

-Ja********

-¿Entonces?

-¡Auxilio sálvenme! ¡me va a matar! ¡Por piedad! –y comenzaron a correr alrededor de la habitación.

 **Finalmente esta el tercer cap :3 gracias por llegar hasta aquí y tenerme paciencia, ¿dónde creen que viva noru? ¿cómo se conocerán? ¿cuáles serán sus reacciones? ¿por qué creen que romano se puso asi? ¿les esta gustando o mejor me tiro a un rio?**

 **Sobre lo de romano, eso pienso hacerlo en un fic aparte con su historia pero no se si les parezca, dejen su comentario pls**

 **Y en el siguiente capitulo ¿por qué no? ¡Volvemos al pasado! Porque me gusta jugar con los tiempos XD**

 **Si les gusto dejen un review o si tienen alguna critica constructiva igual se aceptan, nuevamente gracias por leer.**

 **cazzo* mierda en italiano, romano y su boquita**

 **Mi dispiace** me disculpo en italiano**

 **il mio fratello*** mi hermano en italiano**

 **Det er okay**** esta bien en danés**

 **é un piacere****** es un placer en italiano**

 **Ja******** si en danés**


	4. Chapter 4 Encuentros inesperados o mejor

**¡Nuevamente heme aquí! Creí que no podría actualizar esta semana pero lo logré y me hace tan feliz, supongo que así quedara el día en que subiré los caps, uno por semana el domingo en la noche por si los tenia con el pendiente XD**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, me suben muchísimo el animo y me motivan a seguir esta historia :3 que espero siga siendo de su agrado. Continuemos con ella y nos leemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.**

Capitulo 4. Encuentros inesperados o mejor dicho planeados.

Iba caminando con pasos pesados hacia su casa, sentía que podía desplomarse en la fría acera en cualquier momento, encima de todo tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. La razón era sencilla, fecha de entrega. El ya estaba acostumbrado a las terribles fechas de entrega, de hecho, todos los autores que manejaba procuraban entregar sus manuscritos a tiempo y causarle la menor cantidad de problemas posibles pero siempre había una excepción. Incluso el, uno de los mejores editores de la editorial tenia problemas con los cuales debía lidiar, y este lo causaba una persona de manera indirecta. El autor mas famoso que tenía era de los mejores, personalmente amaba cada uno de sus trabajos, y mas amaba el poder formar parte de ellos, eran un gran equipo, se entendían bien y sabían manejar sus tiempos, pero si ese era el caso ¿cuál era el problema? Sencillo, cada cierto tiempo cuando se acercaba la fecha de entrega, su autor desaparecía sin dar aviso y se ausentaba alrededor de dos semanas, en ese tiempo el único que al parecer sufría era Lukas, ya que el debía soportar los regaños por parte del editor en jefe, los de la imprenta, la sección de ventas y nuevamente el editor. Esta vez sucedió lo mismo y cuando apareció se disculpo con la misma justificación, surgió un asunto familiar que involucraba a cierto primo molesto decía el, estaba tan acostumbrado que ya ni se molestaba, o bueno, no tanto.

-Esto es sin duda una maldición. –Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa.

Avanzó un par de pasos mas y vio enfrente de su casa a una silueta alta, era unos escasos centímetros mas alto que el pensaba, mientras mas se acercaba podía ver que se trataba de un chico, rubio con cabello revuelto, cargaba una caja con su brazo izquierdo y traía una mochila, pudo notar también que leía una nota y revisaba el numero de su hogar, un nuevo inquilino tal vez.

Lukas vivía en un cómodo vecindario en la capital danesa, mejor conocida como Copenhague, era un lugar bastante silencioso tanto de día como de noche, estaba cerca de varias tiendas y aunque su fachada pareciera una casa por dentro era un conjunto de departamentos, podría pensarse que seria un lugar ruidoso, pero la mayoría de sus vecinos eran adultos mayores por lo que le era extraño que alguien de su edad buscara vivir ahí, pero eso no le importaba, mientras fuera tranquilo por el no habría ningún problema.

 **-** Si buscas al casero me temo decirte que esta de viaje.

-No es el a quien busco, pero podrías decirme si aquí vive…

No terminó aquella frase, en cuanto volteó a verlo se quedo estático, solo abrió la boca y le brillaron los ojos o mejor dicho ojo, porque en cuanto vio su rostro pudo notar que un parche cubría su ojo izquierdo, le hablo varias veces si estaba bien pero no contestó nunca, otro idiota que se ha perdido en su rostro pensó y pasó a ser un poco tosco.

-Déjame abrir, estoy muy cansado para quedarme aquí afuera.

Aun así no reaccionó, solo se le quedaba viendo como un tonto, eso lo desesperaba así que optó por ponerlo en su lugar, le cerraría la puerta en la cara para ver si con eso reaccionaba, o mejor, se la azotaría, ya después se disculparía con los vecinos. Pero nunca se escuchó un ruido, justo cuando la iba a cerrar la mano del otro joven impidió que lo dejara.

-¡Espera! Por favor no cierres, tu eres Lukas Bondevik ¿cierto? Necesito hablar contigo.

Bien, ahora si estaba confundido, ¿cómo demonios sabia su nombre? ¿acaso lo conocía? Si así fuera se acordaría de el, una cara de idiota no se olvida con facilidad ¿o si?

-¿Tu eres? –quería escuchar respuestas, no darlas.

-Mathias Køhler, dime ¿tienes un momento?

Vio su reloj, las 9:30 pm, estaba cansado pero aun así tenia modales, si el chico lo había buscado era para algo, aunque seria una idea suicida si metía a un completo extraño a su apartamento y peor si el sabia su nombre sin siquiera haberse visto antes, pero si pensaba que sabía su nombre, ¿sería amigo de el? Si ese era el caso y sabía en donde estaba no le importaría si se quedara hasta el día siguiente o lo cansado que estaba, necesitaba saber de el, así que le daría una oportunidad.

-Escucha, vengo de trabajar y realmente estoy exhausto, de hecho lo que mas deseo en este momento es tomar una taza de café y meterme a mis sabanas, preferiría hablar contigo luego- juraría que la cara que hizo el otro al escuchar eso fue una mezcla de tristeza, desilusión y suplica, era una mirada de niño pequeño, y eso tocaba una delicada fibra de el.- pero debo de admitir que si estas aquí a estas horas seria bastante grosero que te dijera que te vayas sin escuchar mas así que ¿con 30 minutos podrías explicarme todo?

Los ojos se le iluminaron y con una gran sonrisa acepto. –Treinta minutos son poco para lo que debo decirte pero lo intentare. Muchas gracias.

Entraron a su departamento, se encontraba en el tercer piso, era bastante pequeño debía admitir Mathias, pero bastante acogedor, podía notar un olor a mantequilla mezclado con café, nunca se había imaginado que llegaría el día en que se encontraría y aunque no fuera el encuentro como el se lo imaginaba no le importaba, después de todo, Feliciano la había dicho que se enamorara de la realidad y no la ilusión que hasta ese día vivía en su mente.

-¿Gustas una taza de café?

-Ja, tak*

-¿Cuántas de azúcar?

-Así esta bien

-Interesante, no a mucha gente le gusta cargado.- podría ser su falta de visión pero juraría que había una sonrisa en los labios de su amado, por un momento su piel se erizó, era una sonrisa muy bella, mejor de lo que había pensado. -Bien, mientras la preparo por favor ponte cómodo.

Podía notar que Lukas estaba cansado, sus ojeras lo delataban, y aun así trataba de ser amable, sin duda era una buena persona, con un poco de mal carácter pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Mientras esperaba pudo analizar mejor el interior del departamento. Estaba dividido en tres habitaciones, su habitación seguramente se encontraba al fondo ya que era el cuarto mas grande, aparte de contar con un baño, las otras dos debían ser la sala de huéspedes y una bodega, y otro baño, del lado derecho estaba una pequeña cocina y enfrente de esta estaba el área de lavado. Nada que su instinto de arquitecto no pudiera detectar. También observó los muebles de la sala, eran en tonos fríos pero daban una buena decoración al lugar, notó igual que tenia escasas fotos pero una de ellas le llamó mucho la atención, juraba que el chico con el que salía Lukas en la foto lo había visto antes pero no lo recordaba, pero tenía una corazonada sobre eso.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que querías que habláramos?- Le entregó su taza de café y el se acomodó mientras daba pequeños sorbos.

-Esto…¿cómo podría decirlo?

-Como es, sin titubeos.

-Esta bien, tal vez creas que es un poco tonto o raro, y si te molesta lo entiendo, me iré enseguida, lo que menos quiero es que me od-

-Media hora, recuérdalo.

-Entiendo, te amo Lukas.

Casi se ahogaba, juraría que el chico se estaba burlando de el, ¿enamorado de el? Ni de broma, solo atinó a suspirar, bajo su taza para dejarla en la mesa y habló.

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Perdón? ¿Dónde esta que?

-Quítate el parche.

Su mirada ahora era seria y de amargura, creía que moriría en ese lugar, el ambiente estaba tenso.

-N-no puedo, no me veo bien sin el puesto.

-Di-je-que-te-lo-qui-tes.

Hablaba en forma de mandato, y juraría que era la misma expresión de Berwald, esta vez no solo tendría un ojo morado, sino que tendría todos los huesos rotos, ya podía despedirse de la luz del sol.

-¡Esta bien! –y de inmediato se lo quitó dejando al descubierto su ojo morado.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Digamos que mi primo enfureció y yo recibí su ira.

-Entiendo, ¿entonces donde esta?

-Sigo sin entender a que te refieres.

-A la cámara, no me gustan esta clase de bromas así que si quieres hacer reír a las personas busca otro blanco.

-Espera ¡¿Crees que es una broma?! –Enserio, Odín lo odiaba, obviamente hablaba enserio, primero recorre todo el mundo para encontrarlo, lo golpea su primo porque el vive en la misma ciudad, y ahora no confía en sus sentimientos.

-Si no lo es, ¿qué esperas de mi?

Buena pregunta, eso nunca lo había pensado, solo pensaba en encontrarlo y vivir felices juntos mas no lo que pasaba en ese intermedio.

-No lo se, honestamente no lo se, solo espero que no me rechaces y escuches como me llegue a enamorar de ti.

-Si eso deseas soy todo oídos.

Pasaron mas de 45 minutos, ambos habían olvidado el tiempo acordado pero la historia de Mathias le parecía Lukas tan extraña que no sabia si considerarla ficción o realidad, solo sabia que era un reverendo idiota, y encima de eso, testarudo, terco y obstinado, pero le admiraba el no haber desistido.

-Y heme aquí. –Finalizó Mathias, vio su reloj y se levanto rápidamente.-Creo que me he extendido un poco, lo siento mucho.

-Esta bien, es…interesante, debo agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de hacer todo esto.

-No es nada, realmente. Con respecto a lo de te amo. ¿qué opinas?

-Es curioso todo esto, de lo mas raro que me ha pasado, tu y el pintor si que son chicos raros al ver algo en mi tan "único" pero aun no se como responder. No puedo sentir lo mismo, creo que es obvio pero lo aclaro, nunca me han interesado las relaciones amorosas para ser honesto pero podemos ser amigos. Solo amigos, aclaro.

Al escuchar eso las oportunidades del danés se desplomaron pero quería creer que con tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación lograría enamorarlo, ahora no era momento para rendirse, no cuando ya había llegado lejos, no ahora. Si eso era lo que el chico quería por el momento aceptaría.

-Perfekt, amigos seremos.-Por el momento solo quedaba sonreír.-Por cierto, traje esto para ti, espero te gusten.

-¿Qué son?-Lukas cogió la caja que había visto que llevaba el danés, la abrió y vio que eran roles de canela.

-Torpe, los pudimos haber tomado con el café.

-Esta bien, los como seguido, no hay problema, solo quiero que tu los disfrutes.

-¿Sueles desperdiciar tu dinero en comida?

-Algo así, para comprar los ingredientes, los preparé yo.

-Aparte de acosador repostero, interesante.

-¡Oye! Al menos admite que soy un acosador sexy.

-Lo que digas.

-Vamos, dilo.

-¿No ya es un poco tarde para que sigas aquí?

-¡Lukas!

-Solo amigos dije.

-Esta bien me voy, pero antes dame tu numero, en plan de amigos aclaro.

-¿Tengo que?

-Anda

-Esta bien, anótalo que solo lo diré una vez.

Justo cuando ambos sacaron sus teléfonos para intercambiar números pudieron notar un mensaje que les cambiaria la vida, o mejor dicho una oferta única e irrepetible para Mathias que aunque lo haría enfurecer al inicio le serviría para su plan de conquista, mientras que para Lukas seria un trabajo un poco complicado que quizás podría ayudarle a encontrar lo que tanto anhelaba.

Ja, tak* à Si, por favor en danés.

 **¿Les gustó como terminó? Siempre me gusta dejarlo inconcluso porque lo hace mas interesante. Se que dije que volveríamos al pasado pero para ser sinceros, lo sentí como relleno pero luego leeremos esa parte. Espere y lo estén disfrutando como yo.**

 **Para quienes mañana entran, mucho éxito y para los que ya entraron igual. ¡Animo!**

 **Sin mas que agradecerles, me voy para leernos el próximo fin :3**

 **Si les gusto dejen un Review pls, bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Trampas y ventajas

**Bien después de una semana de atraso traigo para ustedes el capitulo 5, de verdad lo siento pero mi tiempo se ve consumido en los proyectos de la escuela D: y esta semana se vienen exámenes, so, he estado muy atareada pero hare lo posible por organizar mis tiempos y continuar con el fic lo mas rápido que pueda.**

 **Pero basta de excusas y mejor lean la continuación.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.**

Capitulo 5. Trampas y ventajas.

La noche se le había hecho demasiado corta, con dificultad se levantó de la cama y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño, abrió con pesadez la llave mientras dejaba que sus ropas cayeran al piso, no tenía la intención de recogerlas, al menos no por el momento. Entró a la regadera y mientras el agua fría recorría todo su cuerpo para despertarlo completamente comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior, aquella conversación con ese chico un tanto extraño pero no era mala persona. Aun no comprendía la seguridad de aquellas palabras, la forma en la que podía llegar a ser convincente al pronunciarlas o el como podía definir un sentimiento tan fuerte por una situación tan curiosa. La verdad era que le interesaba el entender la forma de pensar del danés pero eso sería involucrarse con el y el relacionarse con las personas no era su fuerte, así que pasó de aquel pensamiento para enfocarse en algo de gran importancia para el. Su trabajo.

Justo esa noche recibió un mensaje del escritor del que estaba a cargo, quería verlo la mañana siguiente en el restaurante en el que solían discutir sobre sus nuevos proyectos. Lukas conocía a la perfección la mecánica. Siempre era así, Primero desayunaban juntos y atendían las ideas que tenia en mente, el les daba el visto bueno y se lo mandaban al editor en jefe, siempre las aceptaba, luego se dedicaban a corregir los manuscritos que por lo general eran entregados a tiempo, y en el día de la entrega final no había problema alguno, pero cuando el noruego se supone descansaría le llamaba para contarle su nueva idea y el ciclo se repetía. La verdad, al inicio fue bastante molesto para el hasta que comprendió que esa era su forma de trabajar y nada podía hacer frente a ello, pero al final le vio las ventajas de su método y terminó por acostumbrarse.

Terminó de vestirse y vio la hora en su celular, eran las 7:35, tenia alrededor de 25 minutos para relajarse antes de irse al restaurante. Mientras esperaba, preparó una taza de café y dudó si acompañarlo con un rol de canela. No era porque no le apetecían sino que sabía que si comía uno antes de desayunar le daría mas hambre y no podría soportar mucho tiempo sin alimento. Lo pensó unos minutos y al final cedió ante la tentación. Si pudiera describir su sabor se quedaría en blanco, la verdad era que estaba tan delicioso que las palabras se quedan cortas. Sin duda Mathias era un gran repostero, debía de reconocerlo.

Al pensar en el hizo una mueca de desagrado, el chico no le había caído mal cuando lo conoció pero si le parecían poco impulsivo, tosco y ruidoso. Tres defectos que a su parecer debían de ser considerados pecados en la forma de ser en una persona, pero en el hasta cierto punto eran pasables, el tenia un ¿aire? ¿aura? No sabia como definirlo, el punto es que era completamente diferente al resto.

-Es único. –Inmediatamente se golpeo al pensar eso, ¿qué quería decir? Seguramente algo de agua fría se le había ido al cerebro y por eso decía esas incoherencias, pensaba. –Los humanos somos inestables y por ende traicionamos, no puedes fiarte de nadie o sufrirás. –Se decía como si estuviera tratando de convencerse que solo una simple frase o monologo.

Realmente esas palabras eran como su biblia, un dogma que desde pequeño logró entender y comenzó a aplicarlo en cada uno de sus días. Sin excepción alguna, solo una vez sufrió y hasta ahora recuerda la sensación de soledad y tristeza, algo que juro, no sentir de nuevo. Al menos no hasta saber donde esta.

Lavaba su taza mientras escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre. Dejó que esperara unos cuantos segundos, quería probar su paciencia pero no resultó ser tan buena ya que el segundo toque no fue uno sino varios. Molesto abrió la puerta, el plan era que lo esperara en la entrada del edificio, no en su puerta.

-Eres muy ruidoso, despertaras al resto de las personas.

-Lo siento, pero pensé que aun estabas dormido o que te había pasado algo. Si así fuera no se como reaccionaria.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella frase que era mas que eso pero lo decía con tanta sencillez y facilidad, no podía tomarla enserio.

-No digas tonterías, he vivido solo durante mucho tiempo como para no saber cuidarme por mi cuenta. Entra y espérame, iré por mi abrigo.

-No son tonterías Luke, lo digo de verdad. No sabes cuan importante eres para mi.

Una vez mas, ¿acaso quería hostigarlo? Se supone que era un adulto ¿no es así? Debe de saber cuando cerrar su boca. Tomo su abrigo rápido y se colocó en la puerta.

-Nos vamos. Cierra la puerta con seguro. ¡Ah! Y no me llames Luke, mi nombres es Lukas. –Y tras decir eso dejo al danés en su casa mientras bajaba las escaleras para la entrada principal, de verdad era molesto. Nunca debió haber tratado con el desde un inicio.

-¡Espera!

El chico corrió hasta alcanzarlo, temía que se fuera sin el como lo habían acordado.

-Te dije que no grites, eres ruidoso desde muy temprano ¿sabes?

-Lo siento pero pensé que te irías, para tener una apariencia delicada caminas bastante rápido.

-Se llama condición, y no tengo por que irme, prometí que te acompañaría. No soy de los que rompen las promesas, recuerda eso.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Mathias, una de certeza, como si el supiera que diría eso. Después de todo, no estaba tan mal en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y bien? –La voz de su acompañante lo saco de su imaginación.

-¿Y bien que?

-Me refiero a ¿Cuál es tu auto?

-Ah eso, es el rojo. Espera, te abriré la puerta.

-No es necesario, no soy una chica para eso. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Si algo le habían inculcado a Mathias desde pequeño era a ser caballeroso, no solo con las damas sino con cualquiera, era una regla que el mantenía presente desde que podía recordar. Por desgracia, esta vez no pudo demostrarlo porque Lukas ya se había subido.

-Lo siento, no es que seas chica, pero la caballerosidad se puede aplicar para todos ¿no? Sin distinción de genero.

-Tienes razón. Pero no me gusta que la gente me ayude a hacer cosas que yo puedo hacer por mi cuenta.

-Entiendo. Bueno, nos vamos.

El camino no fue en silencio, todo lo contrario, el danés se la había pasado hablando de tantas cosas que el noruego había optado por ignorarlo en cierto punto, solo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos. Se preguntaba el cómo había terminado con el yendo al mismo restaurante y recordó que la vida era cruel con el. Justo en el momento en el que reviso su celular, el otro chico hizo lo mismo y ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían una reservación en el mismo restaurante a la misma hora, pero por fortuna con diferentes asuntos. El suyo era laboral mientras que el de el familiar. Era lo mínimo que el destino podía hacer por el, separarlos en ese momento seria lo mejor.

-¿Entonces te gustaron?

-¿Gustar que?

-Los roles Luke, los que prepare con amor para ti. Dime, ¿qué tal te parecieron?

-Estaban bien, nada mal para un principiante.

-¿Solo bien?

-Solo bien, he probado mejores. –Nunca, jamás, le daría la satisfacción de saber que eran los mejores que había probado en su vida porque para el seria darle un punto a su favor.

-Que raro, todos dicen que son los mejores que han comido en su vida. Lo siento, tal vez y cometí un error al prepararlos.

-Tal vez fue eso.

Esas palabras lograron cortar el relajado ambiente que los rodeaba, por primera vez durante todo el camino Mathias se había quedado callado, cosa que preocupo a Lukas, del poco tiempo que lo había tratado sabia que no era de pocas palabras, y que se quedara callado solo lo hacia sentir culpable, no pretendía lastimarlo pero tampoco idolatrarlo. Espero un par de minutos pero nada, así que se vio forzado a dejar su orgullo, aclaremos que solo un poco, a un lado.

-Quizá sea que no tengo tan buen paladar. Si todos lo dicen es por algo, no porque yo lo diga te lo tomes a mal.

-La próxima vez te preparare una tarta de manzanas, esa te demostrara que soy un dios en la repostería, aunque bueno, soy un dios para TODO. –Hizo hincapié en esa ultima palabra a lo que recibió un pequeño pellizco.

-¡Ay! Entiendo, no era ocasión para ese comentario.

-Eres un engreído.

-Hahaha solo me gusta presumir de mis talentos.

-De seguro lo dices para ocultar tu falta de resistencia.

-¿Tu crees? Podría demostrarte que digo la verdad.

-Cuando quier…-¡Le había timado! Por poco y caía en su truco pero reaccionó a tiempo, o casi a tiempo.

-A la siguiente no tendré piedad.

-Esta bien, esta bien. No mas bromas de ese tipo.

-Exacto.

-Al menos por ahora.

-Køhler.

-Ya me callo.

-…

-Dime, ¿eres de Noruega cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

-Tu acento, es similar al mío pero tiene un ligero cambio al pronunciar ciertas palabras.

-Así que otro de tus talentos es el adivinar el acento de las personas.

-Ja.

-Eres un tipo extraño.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido.

-No lo dije con esa intención.

-Aun así.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante el primero en entrar fue Mathias, había llegado justo a tiempo, sabia que su primo se ponía furioso si era impuntual así que el haberle prometido al noruego recogerlo lo había ayudado a levantarse temprano. Los atendió una chica que tenia alrededor de 21 años, era muy hermosa, un gran partido para cualquiera. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello largo, castaño y ondulado, sin contar que poseía un cuerpo magnifico. El hecho de verla le hizo sentir celos, si Lukas llegaba a interesarse en esa chica seria un peligro para su gran oportunidad aunque bueno, debía de considerar el hecho que en estos años pudo haber conocido a personas mucho mas atractivas que el y aun permanecía soltero. Tenia que relajarse un poco, pero ahora que estaba a su lado era cuando menos quería perderlo. Sus pensamientos podían ser un tormento cuando se lo proponía.

-Bienvenidos. ¿Tienen reservación?

-Buenos días señorita, alguien me esta esperando, su nombre es…

-¿Usted es el señor Køhler cierto? Su acompañante ya llego y le esta esperando, en un momento lo acompaño a su mesa. ¿Usted es el joven Bondevik si no me equivoco cierto?

Eso los había sorprendido, ¿cómo es posible que supiera sus nombres? En la vida la habían visto, ambos comenzaron a hacer memoria pero ninguno lograba recordarla, al menos Mathias estaba seguro que una chica como ella era inolvidable pero ahora se cuestionaba cada recuerdo que tenia.

-Por aquí señores.

Algo no le parecía, los dos venían por asuntos diferentes pero los dirigía a la misma mesa, sabia que su encuentro seria con Berwald pero no conocía a la persona con quien Lukas se reuniría, una idea le cruzó por la mente pero no podía ser cierto, su primo no era tan desgraciado como para burlarse de el durante todo este tiempo ¿o si? No, en el fondo, muy en el fondo el era buena persona, de eso estaba seguro.

-Es aquí, en un momento les atenderán. Con permiso.

-Disculpe señorita ¿esta segura que la mesa es correcta? Mi reservación debe ser otra. –Esta vez fue Lukas quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-No. Aquí dice que la reservación es para el señor Køhler y el joven Bondevik, mesa numero 15, justo al lado del balcón.

-Me podría decir a nombre de quien esta la reservación por favor. –Cada cosa coincidía con lo que pensaba, si resultaba ser juraba que su primo no viviría lo suficiente para reírse de el.

-La reservación la hizo el señor…

-Buenos días Mathias, me sorprende que esta vez seas puntal, supongo que fue porque tu lo acompañas ¿o me equivoco Lukas?

No había dudas, era el mismísimo diablo, ¡lo sabia desde un inicio! Todo este tiempo viajando, preguntándose donde estaba y el lo sabia. Si antes lo odiaba ahora lo aborrecía con todo su ser, iba a matarlo, lo haría, poco le importaba si iba a la cárcel, no permitiría que ese tonto se burlara de el una vez mas. Encima lo golpeo la ultima vez y el lo conocía desde un inicio. Ese maldito bastardo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa primito? ¿No te da gusto verme? –No pudo evitar disimular una gran sonrisa seguida de una grave risa, mezcla de satisfacción, burla, y sobre todo venganza por aquellos viajes en los que su presencia fue incluida sin su consentimiento.

-¡DATE POR MUERTO!

 **El amor de primos es tan lindo :3 ¿Qué tal vieron a Berwald? Es un troll ese hombre XD pero troll o no es importante para nuestra historia.**

 **Una vez mas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero y siga siendo de su agrado. Si tienen algún comentario, queja, trauma, háganmelo saber en un review por favor. Espero y me lo haya ganado.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6 Cambio de planes

**Se que no tengo vergüenza, han pasado dos semanas y no he actualizado pero es por una buena razón, tengo la escuela y unos proyectos atravesados y escaso tiempo libre. Para ser sincera, prefiero no subir nada a entregar algo fail :/ pero bueno. Espero y la espera haya valido la pena.**

Capitulo 6. Cambio de planes.

Dicen que después de la tempestad viene la calma pero en este caso Lukas no creía que aquel dicho pudiera aplicar, si algo odiaba eran las peleas absurdas, aquellas riñas sin sentido que solo eran dignas de niños pequeños pero que al final eran olvidadas. ¿Sera que son niños pequeños? Bueno, hasta cierto punto lo son, porque el pelearse por lo que hizo uno (Mathias) y lo que no dijo otro (Berwald) era realmente inmaduro.

-Si no vamos a tratar nada importante es mejor que me vaya. –dijo tratando de eliminar la tensión que se había generado o mejor dicho, zafarse del lio.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguno, simplemente se habían quedado en silencio vigilando atentamente sus movimientos como si trataran de retarlo con la mirada a que se atreviera a irse. Del lado izquierdo tenia a Berwald, su rostro tenía una cara de desprecio infinito, mas atemorizante que de costumbre, podía ver su coraje por la forma en la que mantenía el puño izquierdo cerrado y la mano derecha ajustaba su corbata cada dos minutos; cosa que solo hacia al tratar de mantener su compostura. A la derecha yacía Mathias, estaba de brazos cruzados con una mueca enorme en la cara y se escuchaba el como pegaba quedamente debajo de la mesa. "Solo es un niño en cuerpo de adulto" pensó Lukas porque parecía mas un berrinche de su parte que enojo.

-Bien, si no hay nada mas que decir, con su permiso me retiro. –dudó un poco si levantarse o no porque sabía que si se iba esos dos acabarían con todo el restaurante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por su "pequeña pelea" pero ya había hablado y si no se movía quedaría como un tonto.

-Es mas importante de lo que crees tu presencia, por favor siéntate. –acató la orden de Berwald inmediatamente, eso le sorprendió. El no era de los que se dejaban manipular pero la manera en la que el sueco había arrastrado las palabras lo alarmaron, si quería que la paz continuara o al menos eso intentaba, debía hacerle caso aunque el no quisiera.

-Entiendo, comencemos.

Mathias ni se inmutó, parecía que mientras ellos hablaban el trataba de excluirse. Esta muy cabreado como para poder fingir una sonrisa o hablar calmadamente pero mas que eso avergonzado, no quería que el noruego viera esa faceta suya tan pronto, quería que conociera su mejor lado, el que mostraba a todos siempre, incluso un poco mejor de lo que solía ser, pero ahora todo se había arruinado y por culpa de su primo. Gracias a el no solo vio como actúa cuando esta molesto sino que tiene la imagen de agresivo violento goleador de suecos idiotas, aunque lo ultimo no sonaba tan mal. "Concéntrate, te estas desviando" se reprimió por permitirse divagar. El punto era que no quería que Luke lo viera de esa forma pero ahora no podía hacer nada y estaba seguro que al terminar ese intento de junta no volverían a dirigirse ni una sola palabra.

-Tino me dio la autorización, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Si ese es el caso, yo me haré cargo. Køhler, espero que trabajemos bien.-como acto de reflejo estiró su mano esperando que el otro la estrechara como es costumbre pero no hubo respuesta, al parecer no había escuchado nada de lo que se había tratado.

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mi? –se señaló confundido por lo que pasaba. -¿Trabajar en que?

-¡Idiota! ¡Se supone que estas aquí porque eres parte del proyecto! –grave error el no prestar atención, ahora Berwald se había molestado de nuevo.

-¡No es mi culpa que no se me explique el que tengo que hacer aquí!

-¡Para saberlo me debes prestar atención!

-¡Primero consigue que Tino te haga caso y luego me recla…mas. –otro grave error, no debió haber sacado ese tema delante de Lukas, había olvidado que trabajaban en la misma empresa. Ahora si podía irse despidiendo de su vida perfecta al lado del noruego, lo que dijo en pocas palabras fue cavar su propia tumba.

-Te daré tres segundos para correr lo mas lejos que puedas cuando terminemos con esto ¿Entendido? Solo tres, aprovéchalos si quieres continuar en este mundo.

Trago saliva, le pedía a Odín que esos segundas fueran infinitos o en su defecto nunca terminaran la reunión. Debía aprender cuando cerrar la boca. Por su parte Lukas decidió restarle importancia a ese comentario, desde hace meses sabía las intenciones de su escritor con el editor en jefe, lo había notado en cada manuscrito que le entregaba por la manera en que redactaba las escenas románticas pero prefería no involucrarse en asuntos ajenos.

-En resumen, Lukas será tu editor.

-¿Mi editor?

-¡¿Acaso estas sordo?! Si, TU editor.

-¡No estoy sordo imbécil! A lo que me refiero es ¿por qué mi editor?

-Tienes talento para escribir, creo que sería una oportunidad desaprovechada si no tratas de publicar una de tus historias mínimo una vez en tu inútil vida.

-¿Mis historias?...¡Las leíste! ¡Esos es privado! –trató de avanzarse sobre el pero recordó que ya su vida corría peligro, así que se reincorporó.

-Como sea, privadas o no el talento esta presente, hable con el editor en jefe y accedió a que se publicaran bajo mi nombre para que fueran vendidas de manera exitosa.

-Eso es fraude, lo sabes ¿no?

-Al contrario, si llegas a vender lo estimado o incluso mas se hará una conferencia de prensa anunciándote como el verdadero escritor.

-¿Y si no vendo no se me dará crédito?

-En efecto, se te mantendrá al tanto de todo pero no tendrás la conferencia.

-Entonces SI es plagio.

-De hecho, el tiene mas que perder que tu. –por primera vez Lukas actuaba como mediador de ambos. –Piénsalo mejor, si no vende lo suficiente la gente creerá que algo en el falló y cuestionaran su talento. No solo se trata de ti, el también se esta jugando su prestigio.

En eso tenía razón, sabia lo reconocido que era Berwald no solo a nivel nacional, sino que también era reconocido en la comunidad internacional y había sido galardonado mínimo 20 veces. Ambos estaban jugando a la ruleta rusa, aunque mas su primo que el, si no vendía no perdía nada pero si lo hacia triunfaba en una meta secreta que el había tenido hace años.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Estas seguro de apostar todo?

-Como te dije antes, tienes talento y no pienso desperdiciarlo. No creo que tú talento pueda superarme pero aun así lo tienes. Además, Bondevik es un gran elemente, este hombre es como un dios al momento de editar y estoy seguro que podrán funcionar bien como equipo, ¿qué dices?

Ahora estaba en duda, sabía que conllevaría el aceptar el ofrecimiento, sabía lo arduo que era trabajar en ese medio pero era algo que siempre había querido intentar pero no quería que se entendiera de otra forma, tenia la oportunidad de convivir mas con el amor se su vida pero si lo hacia de esa manera sentiría que todo había sido demasiado fácil pero si se detenía a pensar fríamente las cosas era lo opuesto. Lukas era profesional así que trataría de no mezclar el trabajo con su vida privada y sabia que el apenas si tenía un lugar como amigo el mundo del noruego, por lo que de cualquier manera le sería difícil conquistarlo.

-Acepto. –nada de tantear, estaba decidido y dispuesto a aceptar lo que viniera de ese proyecto. –Será todo un placer trabajar con usted joven Bondevik. –ahora si estrechaban manos e ambos sonreían, una sonrisa era mas fingida que otra pero el trabajo es primero.

-Bien, ahora para que todo sea oficial por favor firma este documento. –si algo positivo tenia el sueco ante los ojos del danés era su honestidad y anticipación ante todo, aunque a veces lo detestara sabia que si necesitaba que alguien le diera un punto de vista objetivo, el seria su mejor opción

-¿Esto es todo?

-En efecto, ahora disfrutemos del desayuno que en tu caso Mathias, puede ser el ultimo.

-Hahaha, vamos Ber, no es para tanto, dejemos las bromas para otra ocasión.

-No estamos bromeando y lo sabes.

-Ja…Luke fue un gusto haberte conocido, ¿podrías concederme un ultimo favor? Seria mi ultima voluntad.

-Lamento decirte Mathias que no fue un gusto para mi y si lo que quieres es un beso ni lo sueñes, primero muerto.

-¿Cómo supiste que quería eso? ¿Tan fácil de leer soy?

-Ja –respondieron los otros dos

-Chicos son de lo peor.

El resto del desayuno fue tranquilo y agradable hasta cierto punto, las conversaciones fuero triviales y amenas, aunque cada uno de los nórdicos pensaba otras cosas. Mathias pensaba en como podría escapar de su primo aunque el intento de ir al baño había fallado, no notaba con que el sueco lo seguiría, asi que tenia que pensar en un plan B. Berwald solo trataba de no demostrar lo furioso e incomodo que estaba tras aquel indecente comentario y Lukas, de los tres se podria decir que era el que estaba mas incomodo. Sufria por el simple hecho de tener que convivir con el danes mas de la cuenta y podía notar la tensión oculta que había. "Dejare este trabajo de locos" se repitió toda esa mañana aunque realmente sería el inicio de un cambio de rutina.

 **Y fin. Se que estuvo muy corto pero a partir de ahora se desarrollara lo interesante (o eso espero) Como siempre, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, si tienen una idea me gustaría que la comentaran o critica constructiva que eso es lo que nos hace crecer al momento de escribir. Por el momento, ¿qué creen que le paso a den? ¿Sobrevivió a la furia sueca? ¿Cómo trabajaran esos dos? ¿Y Tino? ¿Sabrá de los sentimientos de Su? Y la ultima pero no menos importante, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EMIL?!**


	7. Chapter 7 Un pequeño cambio

**Esteee…. Se que ha pasado muuuucho tiempo y prometí actualizar seguido pero tenia que salvar el semestre por favor no me odien! Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero y tratare de subir mínimo un capitulo cada semana pero no aseguro nada porque conociéndome, mi imaginación no funcionará en algún punto y me bloquearé pero esperemos no pase.**

 **Ya sin excusas, disfruten del cap.**

Capitulo pequeño cambio.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. Las manecillas del reloj resonaban en toda la habitación a causa del silencio, llevaban alrededor de tres horas sentados en aquella sala, el ambiente era silencioso, se escuchaba el piar de los pájaros, la respiración de ambos y como una hoja era pasada de vez en cuando. Era un ambiente realmente relajante y cómodo, perfecto para pasar una tarde en casa sin preocuparse por los deberes que uno tiene pero para Mathias todo eso era sinónimo de estrés e incomodidad, y todo a causa de la presencia de Lukas que se encontraba del otro lado del sofá.

Si el pudiera en esos momentos estaría hablando de trivialidades con el noruego o tratando de hacer su siguiente movida pero no podía, o mejor dicho, no debía. Ambos se encontraban en casa del danés por trabajo, solamente eso, y el que ese fuera el motivo ponía mas tenso al mayor. En esos momentos, el amor de su vida se encontraba leyendo su trabajo, aquellas historias que escribía en las noches en las que el insomnio le impedía volver a la cama y no encontraba mas solución que plasmar sus ideas en el papel. Lo peor del asunto es que no podía leer su mente, o por lo menos no aun, no sabia que pensaba o cuan valioso era realmente lo que escribía, solo veía como esos ojos azules tan profundos absorbían cuadernillo tras cuadernillo, como cambiaba de hoja de manera tan fina y delicadamente que le daba las esperanzas de que atesoraba su manera de escribir pero nada mas eso. Estaba seguro que sus historias causaban al lector una risa simplona, una pequeña frustración al cambiar el giro de la historia por completo e incluso podía hacerlo llorar pero ahora dudaba, dudaba realmente de su capacidad, a lo que el veía no había ni una seña de esas reacciones en la cara del menor, absolutamente nada. "Tal vez si soy un asco y Ber solo quería humillarme ante el." pensó lastimosamente, se levantó y se acercó a Lukas con la intención de quitarle el cuadernillo, había sido suficiente humillación para el.

-No es bueno, ¿cierto? Mejor dámelo, seguro te dará cáncer visual. –Trató de tomarlo pero de inmediato sintió un manotazo y solo pudo observar como el chico se volteaba y se aferraba al cuaderno.

-Aun no termino, no molestes y espera, me falta poco.

-Pero, Luke si no te gusta no deberi-

-Dije que esperes, no te he dicho que es malo.

-Lo se, pero tampoco que es bueno. –el tono en el que lo dijo sonó como su fuera un mohín y antes de que la conversación se pusiera dramática Lukas optó por distraer a su ahora nuevo escritor.

-Galletas.

-¿D-Disculpa?

-Lo que oíste, quiero comer galletas, ¿Por qué no vas a preparar unas en lo que termino de leer esto?

-¿Seguro? Me tardare como 45 minutos, digo, no es problema para mi pero no se si sea mucho tiempo para unas galletas, si las quieres pronto mejor salgo a comprarlas.

-Hazlas, me gustan recién hechas y en ese tiempo terminare de leer todo. Cuando estén listas hablaremos de tu trabajo.

-Esta bien. –Sin mas, el danés entró a la cocina y cerró la puerta mientras el otro continuaba leyendo, ahora se sentía mas cómodo y podría relajarse un poco, para ser honestos, la presencia del mayor lo incomodaba, podía sentir el manojo de nervios que era mientras leía sus escritos y eso le resultaba realmente molesto.

-Si será idiota…

Pasó el tiempo y justo cuando el mayor de los dos regresó Lukas ya había terminado de leer todos los escritos. Si algo bueno tenía ese hombre aparte de su físico era que podía calcular el tiempo a la perfección, sin tardarse mas de lo debido. Dio un gran suspiro, ahora solo faltaba lo difícil. La corrección.

-Este…Luke ¿quieres café?

-Por favor.

-¿Lo tomas con azúcar?

-No, solo esta bien, me gusta es sabor que tiene por si solo.

-Esta bien.

Si bien, el noruego no era de muchas palabras, ahora se sentía pésimo, no podía ni entablar bien una simple conversación, de verdad que era un asco ligando. Mentalmente se reprimía desde hace rato, solo esperaba que las galletas que había preparado eran de su agrado.

-Listo.

-¿Eh? –estaba tan absorto en su reprimenda que apenas y notó que el otro le hablaba.

-Te dije que ya esta listo. He terminado de evaluar todo lo que escribiste.

Ahora si, estaba listo para perder su dignidad. ¡Por Odin! Sabia que no tenia talento pero su estúpido primo hacia como siempre, las cosas de la manera en la que a el le placen, aunque debía admitir que también el hacia lo mismo al acompañarlo en sus idioteces.

-E-escucha Nor, se que es horrible, patético, infantil y mediocre. Solo desperdiciaste tu tiempo, lo siento. ¿Tuviste la peor lectura de tu vida cierto? Mejor dejémoslo asi y comamos las galletas antes de que…

No terminó la frase, solo sintió cuando como un objeto plano golpeaba su cabeza y apenas reaccionó cuando escuchó el ¡zaz! Inmediatamente colocó sus manos en la cabeza y comenzó a sobars.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Mi cabecita… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Eso te ganas por no dejarme hablar.

-Pero es que ya se lo que vas a decir.

-¿Ah si? Porque déjame decirte que estas equivocado. Pero tampoco es que sea la gran cosa.

-Entonces…

-Se puede vender. Es interesante la historia, atractiva para un publico adulto pero a la vez joven, reflejas bien tu entusiasmo pero tienes unos errores al momento de narrar que hacen al lector aburrirse en algunos capítulos. Es fluida hasta cierto punto pero el final no me convence, creo que se puede esperar algo mas de esto y dar una mejor interpretación de la historia. Y claro, tus personajes, el antagonista me agrada, tiene una personalidad ¿cómo describirla? Única, los incidentales no son tediosos, se ve que están ahí por una buena razón, y los secundarios son fieles a los ideales que tienen, no desvarían ni nada por el estilo pero el protagonista es…-se detuvo a pensar realmente como podría mencionarlo sin ofender al otro.

-¿Es?

-Muy tu.

-¿C-Como? No te entiendo.

-Muy tu, así de sencillo. Molesto, insistente, ruidoso, impulsivo pero no esta tan mal, tiene su lado divertido pero considero que si quieres reflejarte en el, trata de hacerlo de una manera mas sutil.

Mathias estaba sorprendido, al parecer ningún detalle se le había escapado, todo lo había logrado percibir en la primera lectura, y el buscaba hacer que esa historia se leyera mas de cinco veces para analizar todos los detalles, sin duda alguna, Lukas era un hombre único e increíble. Era mas de lo que el esperaba, mucho mejor que sus ideas durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué dices, aceptas hacerle cambios a lo que he mencionado? Si no lo recuerdas, me he encargado de hacer anotaciones conforme iba avanzando en el libro.

-Esta bien pero en cuanto al personaje principal…veras, yo realmente…¿cómo te explico?

-Como es. Solo dilo.

-Me base en ti para hacerlo. –si no fuera porque sabia controlar sus impulsos, estaba seguro que escupiría el sorbo de café que estaba tomando. Vaya sorpresa, pero mas que sorpresa le hacia ver su situación "amorosa" de otra forma.

-¡Ahhhh!...ya entiendo de que va todo esto.

-¿Disculpa?

-Narcisismo, es eso. Bien Køhler, lamento decirte que todo lo que has hecho por encontrarme en este tiempo que considero que has perdido en vano se resume a una simple palabra: narcisismo.

-¡¿De que mierdas estas hablando?! –el danés estaba molesto y confundido, si no fuera Lukas quien estuviera diciendo todo eso ya lo hubiera golpeado pero no podía ser impulsivo de nuevo.

-Dijiste que tu protagonista se basa en mi personalidad, pero ¿realmente es asi? Digo, mi descripción de el ya te la dije y curiosamente esa misma encaja contigo, lo que nos indica que hay dos opciones: o te imaginabas que yo seria exactamente como tu o que en quien realmente te estas basando para desarrollar al personaje es en ti mismo.-sentenció como si hubiera sido una gran molestia.- Pero da igual ya que si leemos entre líneas demuestra que eres una persona narcisista, y por consecuente todas esas ideas tuyas sobre que soy el "amor de tu vida" están mal y a quien realmente amas es a ti mismo. Listo, caso cerrado. Una vez terminando mi trabajo no tendremos alguna otra relación, puedes vivir feliz.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible que llegues a todo eso por un simple personaje? ¿Tienes idea de la tontería que acabas de decir? ¡Ni loco pensaría eso! –ahora si estaba alterado, no creía que el menor fuera tan cerrado y buscara cualquier situación para alejarse de el. Bueno, lo creía capaz pero eso ya era una exageración, podía ser vanidoso y engreído pero narcisista ¡Nunca señores, nunca!

-No es tontería, es la verdad. Si tu no quieres verlo no es mi problema. –dicho eso recogió sus cosas, dejó la taza de café y agarró una galleta para comerla en su camino. –Bien, tengo que irme, tengo que checar algo con Berwald. Gracias por las galletas, al parecer no eres tan malo para cocinar. Revisa lo que te dije y si tienes alguna duda me mandas un correo.

-¡Espera! No puedes irte ahora. –tomó su brazo impidiéndole llegar a la puerta.

-Claro que puedo, solo vine por trabajo y ya lo terminé.

-Me refiero a que no puedes irte entendiendo mal las cosas, no es justo.

-La vida no es justa con nadie. –Mathias percibió aquellas palabras en un tono ¿melancólico?

-Escucha, puedes irte pero antes de eso déjame decirte algo ¿si?

-¿No me soltaras aunque me niegue o me equivoco? –suspiró y alejo el brazo del mayor.-tienes un minuto.

-Un minuto es todo lo que necesito. –se aclaró la garganta, le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y comenzó a hablar. –Reconozco que no eres ni en lo mas mínimo a lo que me imaginaba, de hecho creo que te pareces hasta cierto punto a Ber, pero es diferente. Tu eres diferente a todas las personas que he conocido y eso me agrada. No te voy a mentir Lukas, no puedo comprenderte en nada, no puedo seguirte el paso y cuando creo que al fin entiendo algo de ti sales con otra cosa y me confundo completamente. Se que es poco el tiempo que llevamos como decirlo…¿conviviendo? ¡Si, eso! Pero que quede claro que no solo me gusta tu físico, eres una persona hermosa pero lo que me atrae de ti es que no dejes escapar detalles, que analices todo de una manera perfecta, que hables de forma tan segura y no te importe si tu opinión es diferente al resto. No eres lo que he estado buscando definitivamente, eres mucho mejor que eso. –al terminar cogió las mano del noruego y la beso delicadamente. Pero el menor ahora estaba hecho un lio, ante aquella confesión no sabia que hacer, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se había quedado en blanco, sentía que poco a poco comenzaba a ruborizarse pero no se permitiría caer en la trampa del danés, esto solo era un juego, una ligera obsesión. Si, solo eso y nada mas, tenia que ponerlo en su lugar.

-Pero que idiota, ¿A eso le llamas explicación? No son mas que simples pala-

No pudo terminar, solo sintió que era atraído hacia el mas alto por su brazo derecho y como sus labios se encontraban con los del otro nórdico. Estuvieron inmóviles por unos cortos pero a la vez eternos segundos, poco a poco la boca de Mathias comenzó a marcar el ritmo, despacio, suave, delicado. Como si quisiera degustar los finos labios del menor, probar cada parte de ellos hasta notar el dulce sabor a canela con una mezcla un poco fuerte de café. Después fue un poco mas rápido, como si estuviera tratando de hacerle perder el aire, demostrarle cuanto ansiaba el descubrir su sabor, hacer que cada día de espera valiera la pena. Todo eso quería transmitirle eso y muchas mas emociones.

Cuando sintió que el aire se le acababa alejó un poco al noruego y le susurró al oído. –Me gustas, realmente me gusta.

Lukas no pudo hacer nada replicar, nuevamente su boca fue prisionera de la pasión del otro, esta vez el beso era mas apasionado, mucho mas ansioso. Sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse ¿cómo era posible que reaccionara así solo por un beso? Poco a poco iban caminando al ritmo del beso, hasta que sintió como su espalda tocaba la puerta y por fin pudo reaccionar. Rápidamente puso la mano que tenia libre entre el y el mas alto y lo empujo. No quería que esto llegara mas lejos. Trato de calmarse, estaba furioso por eso, si no fuera por su trabajo ya lo hubiera golpeado.

-Te dije que solo tenias un minuto y excediste ese tiempo. –no podía verlo a la cara, eso había sido demasiado extraño y vergonzoso, simplemente tenia que alejarse de el antes de que pasara a otra cosa mucho peor. –En lugar de perder el tiempo en estas tonterías ponte a corregir lo que te he dicho. Vendré por el dentro de tres días. Con permiso

-¡Espera Luke! Aun no… -no terminó la frase, el sonido de la puerta azotándose cubrió su voz por completo.- Supongo que ahora si eché a perder todo…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Había llegado a su casa, se sentía exhausto pero tenia que arreglar todo este lio. Sin procrastinar mas sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Quiero dejar claro algo, no pienso formar parte de tu juego. –sentenció con una voz tétrica y firme.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando?

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Esta bien, no te pongas de pesado. Yo me encargo de esto.

-Bien, solo era eso.

-¿Solo eso? Creí que llamabas para preguntarme sobre otro asunto.

-¿Qué mas tengo que discutir contigo?

-Veo que ya lo olvidaste, es una lastima. Por fin había conseguido algo que te ayudaría.

-¿De que hablas? Explícate. Sabes que me molesta que digas las cosas a medias.

-Lo resumiré todo: Emil.

El nombre resonó en la cabeza de Lukas, se paralizó por un momento hasta que recobró la postura y sujetó el teléfono con mas fuerza. –Dime todo lo que sabes. –Sin duda, desde hace tiempo su mundo estaba cambiando, su pequeño mundo conformado por solo el mismo empezaba a expandirse, ya no seria lo mismo, para bien o para mal pero los cambios siempre son necesarios.

 **Et voilà! Capitulo terminado. Nuevamente gracias por leer hasta aquí, por no perder la fe en que actualizaría y tenerme mucha paciencia. Tratare (espero cumplir) de actualizar pronto, si mi imaginación da para eso claro o si no mínimo subir una que otra historia. ¿Qué creen que pase después? ¿Con quién hablaba Noru? ¿Y Emil? ¿Mathias podrá hacer algo? Esperen con ansias la continuación. Gracias y nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8 El presente no puede ser igual

Capitulo 8. El presente no puede ser igual al pasado.

 _"_ _Esta será la ultima vez que sepas de mi. Gracias por nada."_

-Emil…lo siento.- murmuró mientras lentamente mientras abría los ojos. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo, la flojera aun estaba presente pero sabía que tenía que apresurarse si quería una explicación lo mas pronto posible. Volteó a ver que hora era, las 7 en punto, aun era temprano, no tenia caso apresurarse a esa hora, el nunca permite visitas antes de las 11 de la mañana, sería inútil presionarse, lo mejor era dormir un poco mas. Lo necesitaba.

Se metió a las cobijas nuevamente y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco mas, después de todo era sábado y no tenía ningún pendiente para ese día, pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Trataba de acomodarse en diferentes posiciones para ver si funcionaba pero no surtía ningún efecto.

-Es absurdo.-se dijo mientras cubría sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo. –Soy un pésimo hermano, ni siquiera fui capaz de protegerte como era debido…yo simplemente… soy un ser despreciable.-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse mientras recordaba su pasado al lado de su hermano menor, aquella bella infancia en la que todo era magia y parecía un cuento de hadas pero de un día para otro se convirtió en una terrible pesadilla. Poco a poco las lagrimas empapaban sus ojos y resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Recordaba a la perfección cada día a su lado, cada risa, cada abrazo, y ahora no tenía nada, absolutamente nada. Se encontraba completamente solo y eso le dolía. El, mas que nada por su orgullo, se negaba a admitir lo débil que era emocionalmente, lo fácil que podía quebrarse y como la situación lo mataba lentamente desde hace tiempo. No quería que nadie se atreviera a juzgarlo, por esa misma razón se había cerrado ante todos, no deseaba ver como poco a poco destruían su vida como ya lo habían hecho, ahora lo único que podía ayudarlo a salir de esa situación era el hecho de encontrarlo, de poder volverlo a ver y poder permanecer a su lado como antes. Si, eso era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, su única razón de seguir caminando en este caótico mundo donde incluso las personas se han vuelto desechables. No importaba cuanto tiempo se tardara en buscarlo, si pasaban años, lustros, décadas, ¡incluso siglos! Detuvo su llanto y se secó la cara con la manga derecha de su pijama, no tenia caso seguir así, debía ocuparse en lugar de preocuparse. -Te encontrare a como de lugar.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo sintió que el color se le subía a la cara, e instintivamente llevo sus manos a su cara para cubrirse rápidamente la boca. Aquellas ultimas palabras, aquella actitud obsesiva le recordaron a cierto danés que el día anterior lo había besado y declarado su amor. Se talló frenéticamente los labios contra la sabana aun sabiendo que ya había pasado bastante tiempo de aquel beso. El mismo estaba avergonzado de pensar de esa manera tan impropia de el pero al menos tenia algo en común con el otro nórdico. Ambos eran aguerridos y perseveraban hasta encontrar lo que era valioso para ellos...-¡AH! –grito en frustración esa nueva idea, no era propio de el perder la cordura de esa manera pero el llegar a comparar dos situaciones completamente distintas por un mismo sentimiento era tan…no sabia como describirlo. –No cabe duda que la idiotez se contagia.-Fue su último pensamiento antes de salir de la cama para prepararse una taza de café. Ya luego se encargaría de ir al médico para que lo curara.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Se había levantado temprano, sabía que después de la llamada de ayer lo primero que haría el noruego sería ir a su casa y el no quería lucir desarreglado, era bastante vanidoso en ese aspecto. Se levantó a las 7:30, se dio una ducha y preparo el desayuno para dos, después despertó a su acompañante y juntos se sentaron a comer los alimentos preparados por el sueco.

El menor de los dos parecía aun adormilado mientras con pesadez caminaba entre el pasillo para llegar al comedor, pero en cuanto reconoció el olor de lo que comerían su cansancio desapareció por completo.

-Mmmm…huele de maravilla Su ¿acaso hiciste karjalanpiirakkas*?

-Creí que querías comerlas, hace mucho que no preparo algo que te guste.

-¿Pero que dices? Siempre me ha encantado lo que tu cocinas. –Y sin mas le planto un dulce beso en la mejilla, a lo que el otro correspondió después al saborear los labios del fines. –Eres el mejor.-dijo Tino antes de separarse y tomar asiento.

-Pero Su

-¿Mh?

-Hoy tendremos que cancelar nuestros planes ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te escuche ayer hablar con Lukas, supongo que se tardaran un poco mientras discuten sobre su asunto.

Ese día, ambos habían quedado para ir a los Jardines Tivoli, habían planeado salir desde hace tiempo pero por razones de trabajo no les fue posible tener una cita decente en los últimos meses, aunque claro, el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos como amantes era preciado para ambos, el simple hecho de poder estar juntos aunque fuera unos simples minutos parecía valer mas que cualquier otra cosa para los dos. Aunque se veían en el trabajo por obvias razones, Tino Väinämöinen era el editor en jefe de la sección de literatura en la editorial en la cual trabajaba Berwald, así que cuando Lukas tenia algún problema con el (que no era muy frecuente) el finlandés se encargaba de auxiliar al otro nórdico. Pero entre esas ayudas poco a poco se despertó cierto sentimiento romántico entre ambos y terminaron volviéndose pareja.

-No creo que tardemos mucho, llegara a las 11 en punto, te lo apuesto, y tardaremos como una hora a lo mucho. ¿Crees poder esperarme? –No quería cancelar aquella preciada cita que tenían, definitivamente no lo haría ahora que podía estar un fin de semana con su preciado amante.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, ¿pero estas seguro? Creo que seria mejor que hablaran del asunto con tranquilidad, es algo importante.

-No te preocupes. Además, vendrá alguien por el alrededor de las 11:45 así que quiera o no, no hablaremos como debe de ser. –cogió ambas tazas de café y se sentó enfrente del otro chico. Por su parte, Tino comprendía a que se refería, pero realmente no entendía que quería lograr con todo eso. Berwald era extraño, era una persona brillante, amable, cariñosa y un excelente ser humano, aunque su rostro serio e intimidante podía malinterpretar sus intenciones con las personas, el era quien mejor lo comprendía pero esta vez se daba por vencido. Muchas veces le dio vuelta al asunto de su primo con su editor pero no entendía a que quería llegar con esos dos realmente o que buscaba de ellos, suponía que la única manera de saber lo que tramaba era observando cuidadosamente; después de todo, el sueco era un verdadero misterio.

-Esto será divertido…creo…-dijo antes de probar su café.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Eran las 10:59 cuando se abrió la puerta delante de el. Justo a tiempo pensó mientras entraba como si nada, no tenia tiempo que perder. El no necesitaba dormir, necesitaba respuestas.

-Se supone que debes de pedir permiso para pasar.

-Lo hubiera hecho si me hubieras dejado tocar siquiera, pero la manera en la que abriste la puerta es una muestra de que quieres que entre. –se acomodó cerca de la ventana que tenía una hermosa vista de la capital. -¿Y bien?

-Siempre eres así Lukas, no te das el tiempo para divagar aunque sea un poco. ¿Gustas café?

-Así estoy bien, gracias. Sabes que me gusta ser directo y no perder mi tiempo pero esta bien, divaguemos un poco. Dime, ¿acaso luzco como un juguete?

-¿Disculpa? –bien sabia a que quería llegar con esa pregunta pero el sueco prefería divertirse un poco para hacer tiempo. Ya después el noruego se lo agradecería.

-No te hagas el tonto.-su voz era mas grave de lo normal, podía notarse cierta irritación y esos ojos inexpresivos habían cambiado un poco, si se les observaba con atención podía verse el coraje que trataban de reflejar.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Estas bien? Por un momento creí que no estaba hablando contigo, sino que se trataba de otra persona. ¿Desde cuando el monótono, inexpresivo y frio Lukas Bondevik permite que otra persona sepa como se siente? ¿Desde cuando te expones ante los demás? ¿Tanto así te afecta todo esto?

Las preguntas le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, tenia un punto. Emil, Mathias, su relación con esos dos lo hacían descontrolarse, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, no podía manejar esas situaciones sin dudar de lo que pensaba y sentía. Solo con ellos no lograba dar un paso firme ni sentirse seguro pero no podía permitir que sus emociones interfirieran, el debía mantenerse como siempre.

-¡JA! ¿Estas seguro de que el raro soy yo?-preguntó altaneramente.- Esas ideas rebuscadas solo pueden salir de ti, pero no me importa lo que pienses realmente. Solo dime, ¿a que quieres llegar acercando a tu estúpido primo a mi? ¿Crees que puedes tratarme como te plazca? Insisto, no soy un juguete ni nada por el estilo.

-En efecto no eres un juguete, aunque con tu delicada apariencia llegas a lucir como una linda muñeca.-ese comentario sacó de quicio una vez mas al otro.-pero no quiero nada o bueno, yo no creo obtener nada de ustedes dos.

-¿Entonces? ¿qué quieres que yo obtenga de esto? Te conozco muy bien Oxenstierna, y tu no eres de los que dan pasos en falso. Algo quieres o piensas hacer al juntar "casualmente"-movió los dedos en forma de comillas.- a ese tarado conmigo.

-Mmmmm-colocó su mano en su barbilla haciendo un ademan de estar pensando.-¿Publicar un libro tal vez?, y así hacer que el sueño de mi primo se cumpla y deje de molestarme.

Aquella respuesta no complació en lo absoluto al noruego pero ya había perdido mucho tiempo en ese asunto, lo conocía, sabía que no le diría nada y mientras mas le preguntaba mas le divertía la situación al sueco, así que lo dejó por la paz y pasó al asunto que realmente lo había hecho entrar al departamento.

-Emil…-murmuró para cambiar rápido el tema.

-¿Qué con el?

-Ayer dijiste que habías conseguido información que me ayudaría a encontrarlo, así que habla. –mas que una simple aclaración parecía que el menor le estaba ordenando, nuevamente mostraba desesperación al respecto.

-¡Ah eso! Simplemente se que esta aquí, en Dinamarca pero por desgracia no logré encontrar su ubicación exacta. Espero te sea de ayuda, cierra con seguro al salir.-y sin reparos se alejó lentamente, caminando hacia el pasillo que dividía la sala de estar y las recamaras. Para ser sinceros, le divertía toda la situación, nunca se imaginó lo divertido que podía ser el ayudar a esos dos.

-¡Espera! ¡Me vas a explicar quien fue la persona que te dijo eso y como lo supo con detalle! ¡No llevo esperando todos estos jodidos años para un simple "esta en Dinamarca"!

Finalmente la bomba había estallado, Lukas estaba desesperado, había quitado parte de esas barreras que siempre ponía y por fin demostraba que tenia emociones. Por como se encontraba podía deducir que si seguía bromeando la cosa terminaría mal, pues lucia al borde del llanto pero mas que nada por desesperación, impotencia y un poco de alegría al saber que tenia la oportunidad de ver a su hermano nuevamente. Trató de ponerse en su lugar y decidió ceder un poco.

Se acercó a el, lo miró a los ojos y con una voz seria le comentó.-Un amigo que trabaja en la embajada danesa y que se encarga de registrar a los extranjeros que ingresan al país me comentó que su ficha de estudiante se encontraba entre las personas que deseaban vivir aquí, al parecer estudiará en una de las universidades que Dinamarca tiene, lo mas probable es que venga a Copenhague pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Es todo lo que me dijeron, ya después te tendré los detalles.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero Berwald pudo notar como una lagrima ligeramente se resbalaba por la mejilla de su amigo. Entendió la situación por completo, ahora el necesitaba apoyo pero no sería capaz de pedirlo, sabía que Tino lo mataría después de lo que iba a hacer pero se sentía un poco culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Lukas no supo en que momento ni como pero cuando menos lo esperó tenia al mayor rodeándole y acariciando sus cabellos mientras le susurraba "allt kommer att bli bra**" al oído. No sabía realmente que hacer así que torpemente acercaba sus brazos a la espalda del otro para corresponder el abrazo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un grito hizo que ambos se separan de golpe y voltearan a ver al dueño de este. Para la sorpresa de ambos se trataba de Mathias.

-Estamos muertos. –escuchó decir a Berwald, cosa que le provocó escalofríos, si el lo decía definitivamente las cosas se pondrían feas. Se acababa de desatar la tormenta.

 **Tadaaaaaaa! Por fin actualicé en el día acordado aunque un poco tarde XD**

 **Para ser honesta planeaba subir el cap el 1 como un regalo de Año Nuevo pero me fue imposible, ya saben, surgieron las típicas cosas como: el viene la familia, ayuda con la cena, debemos comprar unas cuantas cosas y así, pero tengan este regalito un poco tarde**

 **Esta vez decidí dejar mi comentario al final para no arruinar su lectura. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo disfrutaron? ¿Me gané el odio de alguna fan de Su?**

 **Debo aclarar que Su es realmente un chico bueno aunque lo haga parecer malo, el hombre es puro amor y soy su fan pero me encanta verlo de malvado, siento que es como el Rusia nórdico para esos papeles. Pero yo lo amo con todo mi corazón. En cuanto a las aclaraciones aquí están:**

 **karjalanpiirakkas* Es un desayuno típico de Finlandia, son pastas rellenas de arroz o patata, y a las que se suele untar con una mezcla de huevo duro y mantequilla. Calorías a tope. (Ahora sabemos porque Fin esta llenito :3)**

 **allt kommer att bli bra** Todo estará bien en sueco. Cortesía de google traductor.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado ¿me gane algún review? Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen el día y motivan a no abandonar, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia que sale de mis pensamientos reflexivos en la ducha. De verdad, gracias y espero tengan un excelente año.**


	9. Chapter 9 Visto desde otro ángulo

Capitulo 9. Visto desde otro ángulo.

-¡Espera Luke! Aun no… -no terminó la frase, el sonido de la puerta azotándose cubrió su voz por completo.- Supongo que ahora si eché a perder todo…

No podía hacer nada por el momento, entendía a la perfección que ese azotón de puerta significaba un "aléjate".

-Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es corregir lo que me pidió, no vaya a ser que se enoje mas.-pero por mas que intento no podía concentrarse. Cada vez que planeaba cambiar algo la escena del beso se repetía en su mente. Por un momento dejó de revisar sus escritos y caminó hacia el espejo que se encontraba en su baño. Se miro fijamente y con cuidado colocó su mano derecha en sus labios, al momento de hacerlo una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aun no lo creía, no podía ser posible que finalmente, después de casi seis años de espera, había conseguido besar a lo que hasta ahora era su amor platónico.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar con detalle las emociones que le había provocado al sentir los labios de Lukas rozar los suyos. Recordó aquel dulce sabor a galletas con un toque de café que tanto le gustaron, la respiración del otro a punto de agotarse, el chocar de su aliento cuando trató de impedir un segundo beso el pequeño y torpe jugueteo de lenguas que tuvieron, en un momento incluso llego a preguntarse cuantos habrían sido los afortunados de probar tan exquisito sabor de un ángel como lo era el y deseo haber sido el primero. Pero lo que mas pudo recordar fue lo cálido que se sentía el tenerlo entre sus brazos, el querer estar de esa manera por siempre, ese deseo que lo inundó y le decía a gritos que no lo soltara. También vino a su mente lo nervioso que se sentía ante aquella declaración y lo furioso que se sentía poco antes de hacerla, pero esa ultime idea se borró ante un nuevo pensamiento, o no tan nuevo pero esta vez se presentaba con mucha mas decisión y determinación.

Se miró al espejo con una mirada alegre pero a la vez retadora, sus ojos celestes lograban reflejar la emoción que se encontraba en el y también la seguridad que sentía en aquel momento. Se acercó un poco mas y levantando el brazo derecho gritó.-¡Me encargaré de hacer que Luke sea mi novio! –bajó el brazo y le dirigió una risita cómplice al espejo antes de salir y continuar con su trabajo.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Al día siguiente llegó temprano a su oficina, tenía bastante trabajo acumulado pero estaba seguro que si ese día trabajaba hasta las seis de la tarde terminaría todos sus pendientes e incluso lograría adelantar un poco de papeleo.

Entró como si nada, absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que una suave voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-La gente normal suele saludar al entrar ¿sabes? –comentó mientras seguía tecleando y miraba fijamente la pantalla de su computadora.

-¡Oh perdón! No te había visto, buenos días lille lærling

-Sabes que no me gusta que me pongas apodos, llámame por mi nombre.

-¡Aw vamos! Es solo una forma cariñosa de llamarte, después de todo es verdad. ¡Estas aquí para aprender de uno de los mejores arquitectos que Dinamarca puede tener!-exclamó alzando los brazos y dirigiéndose a donde se supone se encontraba su publico imaginario.

-Como sea, no se si seas de los mejores arquitectos de por aquí pero si se que tienes un desastre. Mejor ponte a trabajar Køhler, son las 9:30 así que no desperdicies el día.

-Lo dice el que viene a trabajar los sábados.

-Tienes un punto en eso. –dijo el menor mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza. –Por cierto, Berwald llamó hace rato preguntando por ti, le dije que no habías llegado pero planeabas pasar el día trabajando.

Eso lo desconcertó ¿por qué su primo le llamaría al trabajo si sabia a la perfección que podía llamarle al celular? Sacó su teléfono para revisar si no tenia alguna llamada perdida pero no había nada registrado.

-Que raro, ¿para que habrá llamado? –ante su pregunta el otro únicamente encogió los hombros. –Dime, ¿hace cuanto tiene que llamó?

-Mmmmm…creo que conteste el teléfono a las 8 o poco antes de esa hora, no recuerdo. Soy tu aprendiz, no tu secretario.

-Lo se, lo se. –se quedó pensando un poco hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo sorprendido.-¡¿No me digas que llevas aquí desde las 7:30?! ¡¿De verdad no tienes vida?! –tal vez aquel ultimo comentario no había sido oportuno, porque en cuanto salió de su boca pudo notar como el menor hizo a una mueca de disgusto, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y salía del lugar, no sin antes gritarle claro.-¡En lugar de meterte en asuntos que no te importan llámale a tu pariente idiota!

Si, una vez mas había hecho perder la paciencia a su pequeño aprendiz como el solía llamarle, seguramente iría a trabajar a la cafetería como siempre que se molestaba con el, ya después se disculparía, primero debía llamar a Su.

El teléfono no logro sonar ni una sola vez, eso era señal de que su primo esperaba su llamada urgentemente.

-Hej, me dijeron que llamaste ¿esta todo bien?

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas en devolverme la llamada Mathias.

-Si tanto te urgía podías haberme llamado al celular ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Pensé que sería mejor llamarte a tu trabajo y así de paso recuerdas que tienes cosas pendientes que hacer.

-Es justo lo que planeaba pero tu llamada me lo impide ¿Crees que necesito una niñera para que me diga mis obligaciones?

\- Vamos, no quiero empezar a pelear desde temprano y menos si no es en persona. Mejor dime, ¿crees que puedas hacerme un favor?

-Depende de lo que sea.

-El día de hoy estaré ocupado con unas cosas - "mejor dicho con Tino" pensó el danés.- y me preguntaba si podrías venir a recoger algo alrededor de las 11:30 y si puedes, guardarlo en tu departamento hasta que yo pase por el.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo pero ¿no puede ser un poco mas tarde? De verdad necesito avanzar un poco.

-Lo siento, es a la única hora que puedo, por eso te estoy pidiendo el favor.

Suspiro, si de un favor se trataba no podía hacer nada, no le gustaba no poder cumplirlos y menos si era Berwald quien se lo pedía, el rara vez necesitaba ayuda de alguien mas. –Creo que puedo ir pero será como a las 11:45 ¿esta bien?

-Perfecto.-sintió escalofríos al escuchar el tono en el que decía esa palabra.=-Entonces nos vemos.

-Ja…-respondió dudosamente antes de cortar.

-Por lo que veo hoy no avanzaras mucho.

-¿Qué haces ahí? No es correcto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.-le reprimió mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

-Como tampoco es el meterse en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.

Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, le debía una disculpa y lo sabía, no tenía porque hablar de mas.

-Perdón.

-Esta bien, no me molesta mucho yo se que mi vida no es la mas interesante pero no me quejo. –el chico volvía al lugar que le respondía, al parecer le había perdonado.

-Me alegra que no seas un chico resentido y vuelvas con tu maestro tan pronto.

-La verdad volví porque tu oficina es mas cálida que la cafetería, no por otra cosa.

-Eres cruel.

-Puedo vivir con ello.

Esa actitud de indiferencia le recordaban a cierta persona, ¿podría ser que tuvieran algún parentesco? Sin darse cuenta comenzó a ver fijamente a su pupilo, tratando de encontrar algún rasgo que le diera la razón pero antes de que siguiera en eso le llamó la atención.

-¡Deja de estarme viendo y ponte a trabajar inútil!

-Ya voy, ya voy…que genio, se supone que yo soy el jefe. –murmuró mientras revisaba sus documentos, no quería otro regaño mas. Ahora solo le quedaba adelantar algo antes de ir a casa de su primo.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Miro su reloj: 11:40, cinco minutos antes de lo planeado. Bien hecho Køhler, nuevamente el rey había superado los retos. Pensó en tocar la puerta pero si su primo estaba ocupado lo mejor seria entrar sin hacer ruido, no quería recibir otro golpe en su ojo derecho ¿o si? Claro que no, aun recordaba como lucia con el parche y lo raro que la gente lo veía por eso. –Sera mejor usar la llave.-se dijo mientras esculcaba en sus bolsillos del pantalón. Al parecer no las encontraba pero sabia que las traía, pues la llave de la casa de su primo estaba colocada en el mismo llavero en el cual portaba las de su departamento. Tardó un poco pero la encontró en las bolsas de su chamarra, tal ves si las hubiera encontrado un poco antes las cosas hubieran resultado mucho mejor pues en cuanto abrió la puerta solo pudo ver como su primo abrazaba con gentileza a SU (no oficial pero ya lo había besado, así que tenia cierto "permiso") chico y encima de eso ¡le acariciaba el cabello! Pero lo que mas le impactó fue como el noruego trataba de corresponder el gesto. Eso no lo permitiría señores, no no no. Sintió arder su interior y una enorme fuerza se apoderaba de el, ahora si se las cobraría todas al estúpido sueco, eso era traición.

-¡AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO! –gritó antes de acercarse a su presa.

 **Y fin! Que tal este capitulo? Lo siento muy corto (si, mas de lo normal) pero espero y sea de su agrado. Un nuevo personaje ha aparecido, ¿cuál creen que sea su importancia en esto? Estoy segura que ya saben de quien se trata pero me gusta dejarlo a su imaginación. Chance y no sea quien creen que es *inserte risa diabólica aquí***

 **En cuanto a traducciones:**

 **lille lærling significa pequeño aprendiz en danés.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo esta vez. Espero poder cumplir mi promesa y subir algo el próximo domingo, pero si no lo hago es a causa de la escuela y sus terribles tareas y proyectos D:**

 **Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, as always, gracias por leer y espero les siga gustando esta historia que escribo con mucho amor :3**

 **¿tienen alguna queja? ¿sugerencia? ¿trauma de la infancia?**

 **Si es asi dejen un review o mínimo un tomatazo XD**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Ciao, ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10 Tratando de aclarar las cosas

Capitulo 10. Tratando de aclarar las cosas…tal vez.

Sintió arder su interior y una enorme fuerza se apoderaba de el, ahora si se las cobraría todas al estúpido sueco, eso era traición.

-¡AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO! –gritó antes de acercarse a su presa.

-Este es el fin… –logró articular Berwald mientras observaba como se acercaba el danés iracundo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de aclarar las cosas ya que antes de que pudiera replicar sintió como sus fuertes manos lo tomaban por el cuello de la camisa e inmediatamente recibió un golpe en la cara, el cual fue dado con tanta fuerza que logró tirarle los lentes. Mas el, no respondió de manera agresiva, solo esperaba que ese golpe hubiera sido lo suficiente para calmar al otro chico, sin embargo, sabia que eso era una fantasía. Lo conocía suficientemente bien, sabia que le golpearía hasta no poder mas, incluso hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente si no se defendía, pero si intentaba contraatacar de igual manera las cosas terminarían mal, podría ser que ambos incluso llegaran al hospital por su pelea. Así era Mathias, cuando alguien se metía con lo que el consideraba suyo perdía completamente el control de su persona y permitía que la ira y frustración se apoderaran de su cuerpo, impulso que el reconocía como peligroso y trataba de reprimir la mayoría de veces, pero en esta ocasión las cosas serian diferentes.

Dos golpes; uno en el estomago y otro mas en la cara, le hicieron decidir. El sueco reconocía que había planeado gastarle una broma a su primo mas no permitiría que por eso el se sintiera con el derecho de golpearlo, eso no era una opción. Tenía que defenderse, así que opto por patear su pierna derecha para lograr que perdiera el equilibrio su contrincante y así ganar tiempo en lo que le regresaba el golpe en el estomago, así lo hizo y obtuvo ventaja al lograr tomarlo del brazo izquierdo y tratar de inmovilizarlo para tranquilizarlo, pero Mathias tenia excelentes reflejos y pudo zafarse del agarre con facilidad y trató de imitarle, pero de igual manera el sueco logró leer sus movimientos y comenzaron a forcejear hasta que ambos cayeron y empezaron a rodar mientras se tiraban varios golpes, algunos eran esquivados con audacia, mientras que otros que lo eran evitados les causaban gran daño y dolor.

Por su parte, Lukas estaba envuelto en un verdadero caos, su mente aun no lograba procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente se limitaba a observar lo que estaba pasando delante de el, no entendía el porque de la pelea, porque Mathias reaccionaba así, de hecho no era capaz de reconocerlo. No comprendía como el chico que siempre se mostraba infantil, amable y alegre frente a el se podía convertir en algo tan…¿cómo debería describirlo? ¿terrible? No, esa no era la palabra, ¿monstruoso? Mucho menos, no encontraba la palabra exacta pero si podía describir lo que sentía en ese preciso instante: miedo, mucho miedo. Mentiría si no admitía que estaba aterrado ante aquella escena, sentía como sus manos temblaban y sus pierna flaqueaban. Quería moverse y hacer algo, detener a esos idiotas y aclarar las cosas, actuar con normalidad, con su usual indiferencia y frialdad pero no podía, le era imposible y no porque no lo deseara simplemente no lograba hacer movimiento alguno.

-D-deténganse…-trato de decir con fuerza, en tono intimidante para que le escucharan pero solo salió de su boca un quedo sonido, apenas y el pudo escucharse, lo cual agradeció porque su voz temblaba y sonaba entrecortada.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Yo confiaba en ti! –gritó en dinamarqués mientras sacudía al mayor con todas sus fuerzas.

" _yo confiaba en ti, pero veo que no tenía caso."_ Esas palabras nuevamente se hacían presentes en su vida, aquel tono en el que fueron pronunciadas por parte del nórdico le hizo recordar la ultima carta que recibió de su hermano y como imaginaba que seria su voz mientras la leía. Recordó la impotencia que tuvo al no poder aclarar el malentendido, al no poder impedir que desapareciera de su vida, aquel amargo sabor que surgió en su boca al enterarse que lo odiaba y no quería saber de el nunca mas en su vida. Pero el no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente, deseaba verlo, deseaba verlo mas que a nada en este mundo y poder permanecer a su lado por siempre, quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y sobretodo quería que las cosas quedaran en claro.

-¡Detente idiota, no es lo que parece!-trataba de retener al menor contra el piso y tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Entonces como debo interpretarlo?! ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

 _Todo esto es mi culpa_. Se repitió el noruego mientras hacia el recuento de los hechos. Desde el momento en el que se mudó de ciudad lejos de Emil, cuando se permitió perderle la pista para respetar su decisión, aquel día en el que doblegó su orgullo y aceptó el hecho de pedirle ayuda a otra persona para encontrarle, en el momento en el que accedió a que el danés entrara a su hogar y decidió ser su editor, hasta estos momentos en los que por un malentendido que el había provocado veía como ambos nórdicos se encontraba peleando. Y todo eso sucedía por su propia existencia.

Se sentía miserable, debía ponerle fin a todo esto. Debía tomar valor y recuperar su postura para evitar que alguno de los dos, o en su defecto ambos, fuera directo al hospital. Nuevamente trató de moverse pero no podía, se sentía incluso mas débil que la primera vez que intentó caminar hacia ellos. Estaba frustrado, incluso ahora solo era un inútil, un simple estorbo que no hacia nada mas que dañar la paz de los demás. Un completo ser innecesario.

-¡Lukas! ¡Reacciona! ¡Lukas!-una nueva voz logró sacarlo del trance, por inercia volteó para encontrarse con el dueño de esta, el cual resultaba ser ¡¿Tino?! ¿En que momento llegó? No pudo tratar de averiguarlo pues el menor ya le estaba ordenando que hacer para calmar la situación.

-¡Agarra a Mathias en cuanto logre separarlos y trata de alejarlo de aquí!

-P-pero el es mas fuerte que y-

-¡Es una orden de tu jefe! ¡Solo hazlo!- gritó mientras jalaba de su camisa a Berwald y este le ayudaba a inmovilizar al danés de una manera extraña

-¡Ahora Lukas! –esta vez logró caminar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los tres y junto con Tino logró arrastrarlo hasta la entrada para salir con el y tratar de tranquilizarlo. Antes de salir alcanzó a voltear para asegurarse que el sueco se encontrara bien. Pudo hacer un rápido contacto visual, el cual interpretó como un "hablamos luego, te encargo el resto" y sin dudar mas cerró la puerta mientras tomaba fuertemente la manó del otro y bajaban corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ambos estaban agitados, era notorio que Mathias aun estaba molesto por la forma en la que mantenía los puños apretados y se encontraba en una posición defensiva. Por su parte, el noruego se sentía algo mareado y se sentía desfallecer, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y llegó a agacharse un poco para tratar de recuperarse, aunque nunca soltó la muñeca del otro.

Se quedaron alrededor de 15 minutos en silencio, mientras sentían como el ambiente se encontraba tenso. Poco a poco Lukas se comenzó a sentir mejor, (a excepción por el dolor de cabeza) y pudo alzar un poco su vista para encontrarse con el rubio con la cara llena de moretones y su nariz sangrando, su cabello estaba completamente revuelto y su ropa lucia totalmente desaliñada. Era obvio que la pelea que había tenido minutos antes no había sido una cualquiera, si no fuera porque Tino apareció estaba seguro que en estos momentos estaría llamando a una ambulancia o se encontraría camino al hospital.

Suspiro un poco antes de animarse a entablar una conversación un poco decente.

-Debemos curar tus heridas, vámonos de aquí. –Trató de caminar nuevamente pero esta vez el mayor se lo impidió, solo pudo sentir un fuerte jalón y como se soltaba de su agarre el otro chico.

-Dime, ¿les divierte todo esto? –masculló en un tono seco, frio, pero que dejaba notar su tristeza y frustración. Tenía la cabeza agachada, tratando de evitar hacer cualquier contacto visual con los ojos violetas que le pertenecían a quien consideraba como el amor de su vida. Espero un poco por una respuesta pero esta nunca llegó. Desesperado, se atrevió a continuar su monólogo. –Entonces tomare eso como un si. –dijo con notorio dolor.- ¿Sabes? Te creí un buen tipo, tal vez no eres del tipo enérgico y carismático pero en tus acciones reflejabas sinceridad. Tal vez tu no te des cuenta pero yo se que esa actitud que tratas de mostrar ante el resto es solo una mascara, un simple disfraz o b bueno, eso creía. Ahora me doy cuenta que no es así. Tu y Berwald son terribles. Primero el juega durante estos cinco años mientras te busco como un desesperado ¿sabes cuantas veces quería abandonar? ¡Pero no lo hice! ¿Y tu sabes por que? Porque tenia la esperanza de que el día en que te encontrara todo el tiempo perdido seria nada, estar a tu lado me demostraría que el perseguirte fue la mejor decisión que he tenido en años, y así lo creí hasta ahora. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que elegirlo a el?!

-N-no te equivocas Mathias…yo no…-"No lo elegí a el, no pienses eso por favor" decía en la mente Lukas pero nuevamente le era imposible articular palabra alguna, no entendía porque todo el día se la había pasado flaqueando, eso no era común en el. No quería que el pensara eso, no debía de hacerlo, si esto se quedaba de esta manera, probablemente el se alejaría y no sería capaz de dirigirle nuevamente la palabra. No deseaba que eso pasara, no quería perderlo, no a el.

-¡Respóndeme! –el grito lo trajo de vuelta a su realidad. Volvió a posar su mirada en el mas alto para encontrarse con su rostro cubierto por las lagrimas que derramaba por el dolor que sentía, dolor que el había causado. Nuevamente era su culpa.- Te quiero Bondevik ¿es mucho pedir que entiendas eso? ¿Es mucho pedir el que trates de corresponderme?

-N-no…

-¡Claro que lo es! Si seré un idiota, torpe e ingenuo, al parecer no he querido entender las cosas por las buenas. Pero no te preocupes, si es que lo haces claro, el trabajo no será un problema, yo me encargo de mandarte los avances por correo o por medio de Berwald, supongo que no te molestara que te envié las cosas con la persona que mas amas. –no pudo evitar sentirse fatal al decir eso.- y así estarán las cosas bien ¡Listo! Dejare de molestarte. –trató de darse la media vuelta pero sintió como una fría mano golpeaba su rostro y nuevamente el silenció se hizo presente, pero fueron por escasos segundos.

-¡Deja de dramatizar las cosas idiota! ¡Estas exagerando todo! –"No, no debería decirlo de esa manera, esto esta mal."

-¡¿Exagerar?! ¡Claro, estoy dramatizando porque es algo que SI ME IMPORTA! –hizo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras.- pero como ya te lo dije, fui el único que pensó así. Nunca consideraste tener algo conmigo y lo entiendo, créeme que hubiera aceptado tu rechazo, pero lo que en verdad me duele es el hecho de que me hayas mantenido en este engaño. Si querías estar con mi primo me lo hubieras dicho, aunque el ya tiene pareja o bueno, ahora no se que relación tengan ustedes tres y ¡ni me interesa! Pero eso fue cruel, me ilusionaste, me engañaste tu simplemente me mentiste. Se que mi sentir no se ira fácil porque es sincero aunque no te importe en lo absoluto pero mínimo espero que entiendas el porque exagero. –suspiró, debía terminar con esto antes de que saliera mas destrozado.- Es todo, gracias por nada, o mejor dicho, gracias por las fantasías que creaba en mi mente antes de conocerte, ahora las atesoraré aun mas. –comenzó a alejarse mientras buscaba en su pantalón las llaves de su auto, ya en casa se deprimiría.

"No, espera, por favor espera, te lo ruego Mathias, no te vayas, no era lo que tu crees, yo jamás jugaría contigo, todo fue cosa de tu imaginación, quédate, escucha lo que tengo que decirte." Su mente ahora era un caos, quería detener el tiempo y poder correr y abrazarle para luego encararlo y decirle como sucedieron en realidad las cosas pero ahí estaba de nuevo, inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algo mas que solo observar. El dolor de cabeza se volvía cada vez mas fuerte, su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle y sentía que no podía estar mas de pie. Un zumbido apareció en sus oídos mientras sentía como el aire le comenzaba a faltar, comenzó a toser para intentar obtener algo de oxígeno pero le era imposible. Poco a poco su vista se nubló y no logró mantener el equilibrio, cayó de rodillas al piso mientras se agarraba la garganta. A lo lejos pudo ver como un hombre llegaba corriendo para ayudarle pero antes de poder hacer algún otro movimiento sus ojos se cerraron y sintió como su cuerpo se iba relajando.

-¡Lukas! –fue lo ultimo que logró escuchar antes de que la obscuridad invadiera su ser.

 **Chan chan chan este final trate de hacerlo de diversas maneras pero creo que quedó muy bien como lo deje, ustedes que opinan? La pelea fue interesante? Y que le sucedió a Lukas?**

 **Ahora si me permitiré hacer un breve spoiler: Emil aparecerá muy muy pronto pero no en el siguiente capitulo XD así que espérenlo con ansías.**

 **Y la historia de la vida de Noru finalmente se mencionará!**

 **Espero les este agradando el como manejo a nuestro amadísimo noruego, se que puede ser muy OC pero yo siempre he tenido la idea de que el hombre tiene ese carácter porque trata de ocultar sus sentimientos a causa de su triste pasado.**

 **Igual me estoy tratando de cumplir mi promesa de actualizar mas seguido o en el horario acordado, aunque si me es difícil para ser honesta.**

 **Y para terminar los agradecimientos de siempre: gracias por seguir este fic o intento de XD por sus hermosos comentarios que me sacan una sonrisita siempre que los leo (sip, los leo mas de 10 veces), por darle una oportunidad si es la primera vez que alguien decide leerlo o por añadirlo a sus favs. De verdad se los agradezco de corazón 3**

 **Saluditos y besos! Feliz inicio de semana**

 **P.D. ¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11 Comenzando a confiar

Capitulo 11. Comenzando a confiar.

El cuerpo le pesaba pero esa pesadez era completamente distinta a la que horas atrás sentía, estaba cansado pero ahora no sentía dificultad alguna para respirar o moverse siquiera. Trató de recordar que había pasado hasta caer en cuenta de que probablemente se encontraba en el hospital y así lo era, lo podía comprobar por el ruido que hacia el computador en la cama del otro lado de la habitación y por los pasos; silenciosos pero apresurados, que se podían percibir.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus parpados, lentamente para que la luz no le lastimara, sintió como una mano le sujetaba firmemente pero sin lastimarlo, intentó incorporarse pero en cuanto escuchó su voz la piel se le erizó y su cuerpo se tensó. No quería verle después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Por favor no te levantes, enseguida vendrá el doctor. –entendió lo que sentía por la manera en la que pronunciaba aquellas con pesadez y tristeza, como si se culpara por todo lo sucedido.

Escuchó como era movida la silla que estaba a su lado y pudo sentir que el agarre se desaparecía rápidamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos del danés para salir de la habitación.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y las restregó contra ella varias veces hasta sentirse alivianado. Se sentó y observó todo a su alrededor. La habitación era bastante lujosa para ser el cuarto de u hospital, también se fijo en las ropas que traía, no tenia puesta ninguna bata y eso le aliviaba, significaba que no era grave lo que le había pasado y podría abandonar ese lugar pronto.

¿Pero qué había sucedido? Recordaba un tanto de la situación mas no entendía que lo hizo sentirse tan mal como para perder el conocimiento, no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal, o ese era lo que creía.

-Es bueno saber que se encuentra bien joven Bondevik.-una nueva voz lo trajo a la realidad. Enfrente de su cama se encontraba un hombre con el cabello platinado y una barba en forma de candado, era alto y su piel era blanca con un ligero tono rosado.

-Si…-dijo secamente sabiendo que el diagnostico se aproximaba.

-Supongo que quiere estar al tanto de su situación, bueno seré breve. –se aclaró la garganta.- Usted joven estuvo a punto de tener un colapso emocional, menos mal no fue así, por el momento solo se desmayó pero aún así su caso es alarmante. –lo miró serio y continuó con su discurso.- En un futuro, si no cambia los hábitos que tiene puede llegar a tenerlo e incluso costarle la vida ¿sabe que eso le puede causar un paro cardiaco? –el chico limitó a asentir, lo cual dejo indignado al doctor. -¡Lo sabe ¿ y no piensa hacer nada al respecto?!

-No se preocupe, eso no me matará. –fue lo único que atinó a decir. -¿Ya puedo irme?

El hombre se sobó la sien y dejó escapar un suspiro, se volteó al danés y le dedicó una media sonrisa. –Por lo visto te gusta liarte con personas tercas Køhler, cuida de el.- nuevamente se dirigió al otro nórdico. –Y a usted le mandaré unas medicinas que espero mínimo las tome, no quiero tener que ver a Mathias aquí nuevamente preocupado por usted, al menos hágame ese favor.

-Lo haré si con eso me deja ir.

-Perfecto, pueden retirarse. –le entregó una receta medica y se marchó. No sin antes detenerse en el umbral y despedirse del mas alto. –¡Saluda a tu padre de mi parte!

-¿De donde se conocen?

-Es amigo de la familia desde hace un tiempo.

-Eso lo explica, ¿a qué se refería cuando dijo que te liabas con personas tercas?

-Eso…pues se lo dijo por un viejo amigo…

-¿Solo eso? –inquirió, sabia que le estaba mintiendo, por su comportamiento trataba de ocultar algo.

-Ja, como sea, te llevo a tu casa ¡vámonos! –y sin reparo alguno salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-¿Vale? –algo escondía y eso le molestaba, pero ya luego sabría la verdad.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

El camino hacia la casa del noruego fue en completo silencio, ni siquiera el ruido de la radio se escuchó en todo ese tiempo. Era obvio que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar; comenzando por el "pequeño" problema de la mañana o explicar la situación de Lukas, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper esa cortina que llenaba de incomodidad el ambiente, no era por miedo o falta de valor, mas bien no lo hacían porque no estaban seguros de cómo tocar el tema sin llegar a poner la situación mas tensa de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien, hemos llegado. –fue lo único que creyó adecuado decir en ese instante Mathias.

-Gracias, no era necesario que me trajeras.-le respondió el otro de lo mas normal mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y jalaba la palanca de la puerta para abrirla.

-Espera…-lo detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca.-¿Tu realmente estas bien?

Soltó un suspiro, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí y poder entrar a su hogar y recostarse y pensar que hacer ahora que tenía al menos una pista del paradero de Emil.

-Si, estoy completamente bien, ahora si me lo permites, me voy a…-la puerta se cerró rápidamente, al parecer el mas alto había colocado el seguro para impedir que escapará.

-No, no lo estas. Por lo que el doctor dijo tu puedes estar en peligro, tienes que cuidarte.

-Escuche lo que me dijo, no tienes que preocuparte ¿si? Soy capaz de cuidarme por mi cuenta. Ahora hazme un favor y déjame salir.

-No lo hare hasta que me expliques el porque de que te pusieras así.

-¿Sabes que lo que estas haciendo es secuestro? –inquirió en tono amenazador.- Te lo digo nuevamente para que te quede claro, estoy bien, perfectamente bien. Quita el estúpido seguro y déjame ir inmediatamente.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! Lukas mírame a los ojos…-le dijo mientras jalaba la manga de su camisa como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-¡Con un demonio Køhler, ya te dije que me dejes ir! –nuevamente ambiente entre ambos se acaloraba y las cosas se hacían mas y mas tensas, ambos sabían que si ninguno cedía terminarían mal y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos deseaba.

-Lukas por favor mírame, por favor…-ahí estaba, finalmente el mayor se había atrevido a romper una de las tantas barreras que se construyeron ese día entre ambos pero eso no le alegraba al noruego en lo absoluto. Se sintió mal por el hecho de hacer que el otro le suplicará ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿realmente quería arreglar todo? ¿era en verdad fiable?

Se dio la media vuelta y la imagen que tenía delante de el le sorprendió por completo. Mathias se encontraba un poco inclinado, sujetando su manga pero con su mirada distinta a como estaba acostumbrado a verla. Sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo que siempre reflejaban, esta vez podían reflejar la infinita preocupación sentía hacia el menor, pero a la vez se mezclaba con una mirada de suplica e infinita tristeza. Entendía que se sentía culpable por lo que le pasó, comprendía a la perfección que el buscaba pedirle perdón por lo sucedido hace algunas horas y quería saber en que podía ayudarle para que no se repitiera lo ocurrido.

Nuevamente sintió como si algo le pellizcara el corazón, estaba nervioso y confundido. No era capaz de entender como la persona dulce y afligida que tenía delante de el podía ser el mismo hombre violento que hace unas horas por poco y mata a su primo. Sintió la voz quebrársele pero mantuvo la compostura, si en ese preciso instante se derrumbaba ahora si no sería capaz de quitarse de encima al chico.

-Estoy bien ¿contento? –pronunció sin mas fingiendo indiferencia como siempre lo hacia pero la respuesta del otro lo tomó desprevenido, mas bien porque esta nunca llegó.

Justo después de contestarle sintió como sus brazos lo envolvían y lo acercaban al pecho del mayor mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos y lo sostenía firmemente.

-Mentiroso, es obvio que no lo estas.-le contestó mientras depositaba un beso lleno de ternura en su frente para continuar abrazándolo. Lukas sintió como el color comenzaba a subírsele e intento apartarlo pero le fue imposible, obviamente el mayor era mucho mas fuerte que el. –Sabes, yo se que detrás de esa persona fría, indiferente y que siempre busca apartarse de los demás, hay un corazón frágil que busca ser escuchado pero que alguna vez fue lastimado ¿o me equivoco? –Esas palabras fueron suficiente para quebrarlo ¿cómo se atrevía el idiota a decir algo así a la ligera? Nuevamente trató de empujarlo y esta vez tuvo éxito, se comenzó a limpiar un par de lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas mas no se movió de su asiento.

-Idiota ¿Acaso crees que puedes decir tales palabras como si nada?

-No yo…

-Escucha, estoy bien, siempre lo he estado. Me encuentro a la perfección…-hizo una pausa, no estaba seguro si decirlo o no pero si eso le garantizaba que lo dejaría en paz entonces no habría problema alguno.-bueno, mejor dicho lo estaba hasta que apareciste tu… –otra punzada se hizo presente en su pecho.-no se porque pero desde el momento en el que apareciste en mi vida todo se ha ido al carajo ¡tu y tus estúpidas ideas! ¿me estas escuchando? La verdad estaba perfectamente bien pero tu jodida existencia me esta arruinando, ¿feliz? Si no has comprendido permíteme dejártelo claro ¡Todos, absolutamente todos mis problemas son tu culpa!

Nuevamente el silencio reino y ambos se mantenían en sus lugares sin pronunciar palabra alguna, en noruego estaba sentado con la respiración agitada y se frotaba la manga del brazo derecho contra su cara mientras veía con furia al danés, el cual se mantenía estático, completamente inmóvil sin quitar su mirada de asombro. Quitó los seguros y su cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Terminaste?

-¿Disculpa?

-Me refiero a que si finalmente lograste sacar toda tu frustración.

-Eso no era frustración idiota, es la verdad.

-Parte de ella, mas no es toda. Como sea, veo que mi presencia solo te molesta y altera. Honestamente me gustaría que me dejaras ayudarte, no se que es lo que te aqueja o por lo que estas pasando pero si me dieras la oportunidad podría ayudarte.

-No me pasa absolutamente nada, y si así fuera puedo arreglármelas solo. –dijo en un tono inquisidor.

-Esta bien, como dije me gustaría pero si no piensas así lo entiendo, también entiendo el que quieras que te deje solo así que puedes irte. Prometo no molestarte hasta que te encuentres mejor pero por favor, cuídate.

"Cuídate" Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que alguien le había dicho eso, ya no recordaba el como era preocuparle a alguien. Maldecía en sus adentros al danés, lo odiaba por tener una labia que lo hacia flaquear de sus decisiones, odiaba el hecho de sentirse tan vulnerable ante el y mas aun se odiaba a si mismo por estar considerando el hecho de pedirle ayuda a un idiota, torpe, y salvaje como el que tenía delante suyo.

Abrió la puerta del auto y salió sin decir nada; de hecho ni cerró la puerta, se colocó enfrente de su casa y volteó hacia el carro y gritó.

-Si realmente te importa apresúrate y entra. No quiero hablar de eso en un lugar como este. –maldita la hora en la que lo había pensado y mas ahora que lo había dicho pero por una extraña razón sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, después de todo, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

-¡Ya voy! –fue lo único que atinó a decir el mas alto antes de salir corriendo de su auto en dirección a Lukas.

 **Y bueno, pues después de dos largas semanas sin actualizar logré darme un espacio para poder escribir. Lamento no haber publicado antes pero como dije, la escuela me consume y llegué a enfermarme la semana pasada y en esos casos ustedes saben…uno no quiere hacer nada. ¡Pero ya esta lo prometido! Igual intentare publicar la próxima semana pero no prometo nada porque es temporada de exámenes y las cosas se me complican un poco.**

 **Haciendo un pequeño spoiler…en el siguiente capitulo finalmente, ¡SI! Finalmente sabremos que fue lo que le pasó a Noru para ser así y su relación con Em, que creen que es lo que haya sucedido? Y que hara Mathias al respecto?**

 **Bueno, antes de irme haré dos pequeños anuncios.**

 **Primero, lo del colapso emocional no se que tan bien lo he planteado porque para ser sincera me base en todo lo que encontré en San Google porque yo ni idea tengo de medicina.**

 **Segundo, para quienes sepan y lean mi fic de FRUK, probablemente lo elimine porque no es realmente el desarrollo que quiero para esa historia, pero no se angustien, lo subiré nuevamente cuando tenga tiempo y si se puede, será mucho mejor que lo que han leído que en mi opinión, no es algo digno de leer.**

 **Y pues ya, he terminado. De nuevo, gracias por tenerme la paciencia suficiente como para no abandonar la historia y seguir leyendo.**

 **Y lo de siempre…¿reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12 Recordando el pasado

Capítulo 12. Recordando el pasado.

La puerta se cerró inmediatamente detrás del mayor, mientras que el noruego caminaba por el pasillo y se perdía entre las sombras de este. Mathias se quitó la chamarra que traía puesta y se acomodó en el sofá esperando el regreso de su compañero, mientras lo hacia su vista se dirigió nuevamente hacía aquella fotografía que le había llamado la atención la primera vez que entró a ese departamento. Se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus manos, primero fijó la mirada en Lukas, tenía un aspecto infantil, calculaba que en la época en la que la fotografía fue tomada él tenía alrededor de 10 años, lucía feliz, su expresión era igual de seria que la que tenía siempre pero algo en el lo hacia distinto, tal vez eran sus ojos que mostraban un brillo único y hermoso, un brillo que cautivaba rápidamente y te hacía querer observar aquellos ojos azulados por toda una eternidad. Recordó la pintura y la expresión que el tenía en ella, era lo opuesto a la de la foto, en el cuadro su mirada era vacía, perdida, parecía estar llena de tristeza y a la vez como si implorara ayuda, de inmediato sintió un vuelco en el corazón "¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar? ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente Lukas?" Esas preguntas se apoderaron de su mente pero sabía que pronto conocería la verdad y el estaría allí para ayudarlo y brindarle su apoyo. Volvió a mirar el retrato, pero esta vez sus ojos se posaron sobre el chico que menor y aquella vieja corazonada había vuelto, estaba seguro de que lo conocía.

Lo observó detalladamente, su cabello era rubio platinado, sus ojos eran de un tono azulado bastante pálido; llegando a tirarle al lila, sus rasgos eran finos al igual que el otro chico pero su cara era un poco mas redonda, estimaba que su edad era d años, realmente lucia pequeño.

-Él es mi hermano pequeño.-la voz del nórdico le recordó que no estaba solo.- ¿No nos parecemos mucho verdad? –dijo mientras traía consigo una caja llena de cartas y fotografías. –Su nombre es Emil.

"Emil" bastó con esa simple palabra para saber a quien se refería pero primero debía cerciorarse para hacer algo al respecto.

-No te quedes ahí parado, ven y siéntate.—hizo una seña para que el mayor se sentará a su lado, el cual obedeció rápidamente.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –inmediatamente posó sus ojos hacía el danés.

-¿Qué? –preguntó un tanto confundido.

-Nada, es solo que esperaba un comentario estúpido de tu parte.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Algo así como "pues por el principio"? -el otro dibujó una ligera sonrisa.- puedo ser serio si la situación lo amerita ¿sabes?

-Es increíblemente sorprendente pero creo que esta bien. Bueno, comenzaré diciéndote lo básico. Donde nací, y cosas por el estilo, ¿esta bien?

-Ja.

-Como te iba diciendo, yo nací en Noruega, aunque es obvio, pero no en la capital, yo mas bien soy de Tromsø, estuve viviendo ahí hasta los dos años de edad, después me mude a Bergen con mi padre, el cual nació ahí. –hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando en como continuar.-Y bueno, mi madre era de Bodø, ambos se conocieron en la universidad como la mayoría de las parejas, salieron durante cinco años y finalmente se casaron, de ahí no hay mucho que contar, vivieron feliz un año sin hijos hasta que decidieron que tener uno no sería tan mala idea, así que nací yo.

Hasta ese momento la conversación parecía ir a un ritmo normal, indiferente, como algo casual, hasta que después de otro largo silencio continuó el monologo.

-Por desgracia, mi madre siempre fue enfermiza y su salud era muy inestable, de hecho, su embarazo fue de alto riesgo, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de abortar debido a lo complicado del asunto, pero ella siempre se negó. –Mathias sabia hacia donde iría todo esto, lo presentía, era obvio pero no se atrevió a decir nada, solo escuchó atentamente. –En fin, después de esperar 8 largos meses en los que su salud daba altos y bajos, ella entró en labor con un diagnostico un tanto peligroso, ambos estuvimos a punto de perder la vida pero por suerte el doctor supo como mantener la situación estable, o al menos para mi. Al ser prematuro estuve en a incubadora alrededor de dos semanas, mientras que mi madre seguía internada, pero su corazón no aguantó y murió a los tres días de que dio a luz.-nuevamente el silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar y el mayor se maldijo al no saber que palabras utilizar en situaciones como estas, simplemente su boca no conectaba con su cerebro y le era difícil expresar sus ideas.

-Lukas, yo…

-Esta bien, honestamente no me duele ya que no la llegué a conocer, ¿eso es cruel no? –preguntó mientras hacía una pequeña mueca de desaprobación.

–Continuando con la historia, mi vida fue normal, de hecho nunca sentí que me hacía falta una madre para ser feliz, mi padre siempre se encargó de hacerme feliz pero aun así el tenía que atender su trabajo y en ocasiones me dejaba solo por un corto lapso pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto, me gustaba estaba estar solo y tener mi espacio. A los dos años nos mudamos a Bergen porque a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor pagado y estando ahí el tenía la ventaja de dejarme al cuidado de mis abuelos, pero ellos se negaron después de un tiempo ya que a su edad les era difícil estar a cargo de un niño pequeño nuevamente. En resumen, me vi forzado a madurar muy rápido, mi infancia se basaba en ir a la escuela, hacer los deberes del hogar, ayudar a mi padre y hacerle entender que no me molestaba mi rutina, el solía ser muy dramático. Todo iba bien hasta que a los 4 años decidieron mandarme al psicólogo por parte la escuela y el diagnostico fue sencillo: me hacia falta una madre.

-Eso es-

-Espera aún no termino, esa noche papá habló conmigo y me comentó que ya era hora de que aceptara que necesitaba el cariño de una madre, que aunque no lo creyera necesitaba el amor de una mujer para sentirme completo. En mi opinión es una idea absurda porque en ese entonces sabía a la perfección la diferencia entre el cariño de un padre y una madre pero aun así no cambiaba mucho, aunque después de mucho insistir acepté la idea de mi padre y el comenzó a buscar una nueva madre para mí, pero si lo vemos desde otro ángulo se entiende que el quería desde hace mucho una nueva pareja y por mi culpa no había decidido buscarla, eso fue muy egoísta. –Esta vez su voz se escuchaba un poco apagada, con cierto remordimiento.

-Luke esta bien si…

-Aun no Mathias, déjame terminar.

-Perdón.

-Desde ese día comenzó a buscarme una nueva madre pero para el ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para mi según el. Y fue cuando iba a cumplir 5 años que conoció a Adaldís*, ella era una chica islandesa bastante bella que conoció en su trabajo, el me dijo que desde el instante en el que la vio se sintió atraído y al mes de salir se casaron. Durante ese tiempo vi a mi padre feliz, como nunca antes, era una persona distinta a lo que había visto, lucía tan feliz, tan enérgico. Entonces entendí que yo nunca lo hice feliz, o no al menos de la manera en la que el quería y a diferencia de él, yo no era suficiente para llenar su vacío. –una lagrima se escapó de su rosto la cual limpió rápidamente.- Y bueno, después nació Emil, el y yo nos llevamos 6 años de diferencia y aunque al principio creí que sería difícil cuidar de el fue mas sencillo de lo que esperaba. Con el renació el niño que se había perdido en aquellas calles de Bergen, a su lado descubrí lo divertido que era hacer travesuras, quedarse dormidos hasta tarde sin que se enteraran nuestros padres, el compartir un bote de helado e incluso las peleas insignificantes por un simple juguete o por ver quien era el mas valiente de ambos. Sin duda Emil fue el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme y aunque el no lo acepte, siempre será mi pequeño y amado hermanito.-Esta vez una sonrisa nostálgica se hizo presente, el danés no pudo observarla por mucho tiempo ya que su cuervo se curvo y sus manos se dirigieron a la caja, de la cual salió un álbum fotográfico. –Ten, mientras continuo puedes ir viéndolas si gustas. –Esbozó una cálida sonrisa y se incorporó en su lugar. –Emil y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, yo siempre veía por el, lo defendía, me aseguraba de que estuviera bien y le daba lo mejor a mis posibilidades. Todo fue calma y tranquilidad hasta que el cumplió cuatro años, esa fotografía que tengo es un recuerdo del último cumpleaños tranquilo que celebramos, el cumplía cinco años y aún era muy inocente.-sin darse cuenta, Lukas comenzó a abrazarse a si mismo.-Retomando lo que dije, alrededor del cumpleaños numero cuatro de Emil nuestra situación familiar dio un giró drástico, no recuerdo la razón y por mas que pienso no la encuentro, nuestros padres comenzaron a pelear; tengo entendido que fue por algo del trabajo, pero ellos no supieron separar los asuntos laborales de los familiares y poco a poco las diferencias se hicieron notorias. Ellos jamás se atrevieron a discutir delante nuestro pero yo no era ya un niño y podía darme cuenta fácilmente de hacía donde se dirigía su relación. Muchas veces traté de arreglar las cosas entre ambos pero al parecer siempre terminaba agravando las cosas, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a reconocer su error. Simplemente decían ambos tener la razón y se iba cada quien por su lado. El ambiente cada día se volvía más enfermizo, se lanzaban indirectas delante de nosotros o se ignoraban, hablaban mal uno del otro, uno nos decía que si y el otro que no, nunca estaban de acuerdo, todo era caos. –cerró los ojos por un momento, dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó. –La cosa se salió de control una noche en la cual Emil por accidente ensució unos documentos importantes de papá, el estaba furioso y comenzó a gritarle mientras el, asustado completamente, solo lloraba. Adaldís y yo habíamos salido a comprar unas cosas por lo que no estaba presente para cuidarle, pero llegamos justo en el momento del regañó, pero a ella no le pareció correcto en como lo regañaba y se metió en la discusión. Poco a poco las cosas se volvieron más acaloradas y comenzaron a subir de tono; justo delante de nosotros, traté de llevarme a Emil a su habitación pero el se negó, todo era caos, mi hermano no paraba de llorar y temblar, ellos dos gritando y yo trataba de calmar todo pero me ignoraban. –dirigió sus manos hacía su cabeza e hizo su cabello hacía atrás.- Lo peor ocurrió, mi padre se atrevió a levantarle la mano a Adaldís pero nunca tocó su cuerpo, jamás legó a pegarle porque yo me interpuse entre ambos y recibí la bofetada. – instintivamente colocó su mano derecha en su mejilla.- Después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio y no dijeron nada, mi padre se disculpo conmigo y me atendió el golpe, mientras que Emil se iba a su habitación con su madre y bueno, el resto te lo imaginaras.

-Se divorciaron. –soltó el mayor de manera fría y automática.

-Si, ella decidió volver a Reikiavik con mi hermano y papá y yo nos trasladamos a Oslo, el no quería tener contacto con su ex esposa ni con su hijo y me prohibió acercarme a ellos aunque no puedo hacerlo del todo. ¿Ves eso? –señaló la caja.- Todas esas cartas son las que Emil me mandó a escondidas los años que estuvimos separados, aunque dejó de enviármelas cuando tenía 15. En fin, mi padre nunca volvió a saber de ellos, ni siquiera quería verlos en fotografía. Recuerdo que la despedida en el aeropuerto fue realmente dolorosa y difícil, Emil tenía apenas 6 años y entre lagrimas me rogaba que lo acompañara, se aferraba a mis piernas mientras sacudía su cabeza diciendo que no era justo. En cambio, Adaldís me dio un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso en la frente, me agradeció por haberla defendido y dijo que podía ir a visitarlos a Islandia cuando quisiera. Ellas siempre fue dulce conmigo, nunca me hizo sentir mal y supo darme el amor de una madre, era una mujer increíble. –nuevamente la voz se le quebraba y las lagrimas comenzaban a hacerse presente en sus ojos, la vista comenzó a nublársele pero rápidamente se las secó con el brazo izquierdo.

-Luke de verdad, si quieres podem-

-¡No Mathias! Dije que te contaría todo así que cállate y escucha.-pronunció de manera agresiva.

-E-esta bien.

-Emil y yo hablábamos por medio de cartas y eso terminó alrededor de mis 15 años. En sus cartas él me mencionaba que su mamá se sentía mal de vez en cuando y que le habían mandado a hacer exámenes médicos para saber que tenía y por desgracia los resultados fueron desalentadores. Ella tenía cáncer, pero ya nada se podía hacer, le habían diagnosticado cáncer terminal. –esas palabras le hicieron helarse a Mathias, jamás se imaginó lo dura que había sido la vida con ese par de hermanos, ellos eran un ejemplo de respeto. –Emil aun era un niño cuando eso pasó y me pidió ayuda pero yo lo decepcioné, lo defraudé…-bajó la cabeza y apretó sus puños en su pantalón, la vista comenzó a nublársele pero no podía romperse, no aún, no delante de él. Pasó un tiempo en lo que se calmaba y nuevamente dirigió su vista hacía el mayor-Le comenté a mi padre sobre la situación de Emil y Adaldís un día con la esperanza de que les brindara apoyo pero el no me creyó, sólo se limitó a decir que era chantaje y que ni aunque fuera verdad el los volvería a ver, mucho menos ayudar. Eso fue inhumano de su parte y le guardé un gran rencor desde ese entonces, simplemente no era justo, ni mi hermano ni mi madrastra se merecían algo así, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. –su voz comenzaba a subir de tonto, mas que conversación era como reproche y esta vez no se resistió, permitió que las lagrimas fluyeran mientras hablaba. Se sentía indefenso al mostrarse de esa manera pero no le importaba, hace tiempo que deseaba hablar de eso con alguien y finalmente podía hacerlo, ya no podía arrepentirse. De repente sintió como era rodeado por unos brazos cálidos y gentiles, lo envolvían de tal manera que le hacían sentir seguro.

-Esta bien, todo esta bien, tranquilo. –escuchó como le susurraban mientras el se resistía al gesto. -¿Crees poder continuar?

Asintió y se separó levemente mientras le miraba, tragó en secó y continuó. –Al final ella murió poco tiempo después, no pude presentarme al funeral ni darle palabras de aliento a mi hermanos, el sólo se enfadó y en la última carta me agradeció sarcásticamente por el apoyo, después de eso le perdí el rastro, no he vuelto a saber de su vida en todo este tiempo. El me odia, justo como yo me odio por no haberle ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba. Lo único que se es que sus abuelos cuidaron de el y que actualmente esta aquí, en Dinamarca, pero no se ni que hace ni como encontrarlo.

-Lukas yo puedo ayudar-

-Te he dicho que aún no termino. Al final mi padre se enteró y se sintió culpable mucho tiempo, cayó en el vicio del alcohol, perdió su trabajo y se la pasaba deprimido la mayoría del tiempo. Con esfuerzo me las arreglé para que viviéramos bien pero eso implicaba el dejarlo solo la mayoría del tiempo, temiéndome lo peor. Un día estaba tan exhausto que no llegué a la casa a dormir, me quedé en casa de un compañero pero ese fue un grave error…aquella noche, mientras yo no estaba el…el decidió…-su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y un montón de recuerdos golpearon su mente, poco a poco cada imagen de ese día se hizo presente y comenzó a llorar aún con mas fuerza.-…él se suicidó.

Esas palabras eran lo que necesitaba para quebrarse, esta vez no contendría su llanto, se abalanzó sobre el mayor y permitió que le abrazase. Se sentía torpe e infantil haciendo algo así pero lo necesitaba, el sabía a la perfección que no estaba bien, se sentía sólo y por mucho que buscara ayuda nunca encontraba la forma de expresar su dolor. Se aferró a el con mucha más fuerza y hundió su rostro en el pecho del danés mientras el otro le consolaba y acariciaba con delicadeza sus cabellos.

Estuvieron así alrededor de una hora en lo que el noruego se calmo por completo, ahora estaba cansado y deseaba dormir hasta que se hartara de hacerlo. Se separó un poco del mayor y nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron.

-Mathias, esto…yo…

-Esta bien, me alegra que me tengas confianza para decirme todo esto.- le dedicó una sonrisa amable que le hicieron sentirse extraño, mientras pensaba en que hacer sintió una mano sobre su mejilla que comenzaba a acariciarla, mientras que otra le acomodaba el cabello revuelto. –Esta bien Luke, ahora todo esta bien. Prometo que te ayudare, sólo confía en mi ¿si?

Asintió mientras sonreía levemente. Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas por un tiempo, Lukas no era un experto en relaciones amorosas pero sabía lo que seguía pero esta vez no pondría resistencia, de hecho, deseaba tener un contacto aún más profundo con el otro, aunque no lo admitiría. Por su parte, Mathias no sabía si era correcto o no en una situación así pero al ver que no hacía nada el menor se acerco lentamente a la boca de este y pudo notar como no ponía resistencia en lo absoluto. Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron y ambos pudieron sentir la respiración del otro, Lukas cerro sus ojos mientras abría un poco su boca y Mathias se limitó a aceptar aquella invitación, colocó el rostro del otro chico entre sus mansos y lo besó. Fue un beso casto, dulce, tierno e inocente que trataba de transmitir promesas que pronto se volverían verdad. Poco a poco fue subiendo de tono hasta que el mayor se separó y pudo observar como su compañero ponía una expresión de confusión y deseos de más pero el sabía que no era lo apropiado, no en ese momento. Se separaron y Lukas comenzó a dirigirse nuevamente al pasillo.

-Ya es tarde, ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche?

-¿Estas seguro?

-Por completo, ya es noche, ¿Si o no?

-Con gusto. –sonrió mientras veía como aquella silueta que tanto amaba nuevamente se perdía en el pasillo.

Él sabía que esa invitación no tenía dobles intenciones de por medio, más bien era una suplica para que no le dejase sólo con su ideas y eso es justo lo que menos quería, después de todo lo ocurrido creía que lo mejor era distraer su mente antes de cayera en una nueva crisis. Ahora entendía todo y le dolía el haberlo visto tan vulnerable, él quería ver nuevamente aquellos ojos vivos y luminosos, no la expresión afligida de hace un momento. Le ayudaría, le protegería y lo haría feliz, eso era un hecho.

 **Y fin :3 Se que me tardé dos semanas en actualizar y lo lamento pero he tenido problemas emocionales que me han afectado un poco y no quería que la historia se viera afecta, de hecho use un poco de mis emociones en esto, espero no se vea muy dramático pero la idea de Noru y su vida ya la tenía planeada desde hace mucho (seeeh soy mala con mi bebe /3) pero como recompensa este capítulo salió muy largo, que opinan?**

 **Esperaban eso de Noru? Les gusto? Exagere? Ahora que hará Mathias?**

 **Reviews? Quejas? Sugerencias? Tomatazos?**

 **Igual se que he prometido muchas historias (que ando escribiendo o mínimo las tengo en mente) pero el tiempo y mis ánimos no ayudan aunque déjenme aclarar que así sea el fin del mundo o me esté muriendo yo les cumpliré y nunca dejaré una historia en hiatus.**

 **Aclaraciones: Como soy bien rara el nombre de la mamá de Em significa noble mujer, por si los tenía con el pendiente :v**

 **Y ya sin mas que decir les agradezco por no perder la fe en mí y seguir esta historia. Besos, abrazos y nos leemos luego¡ Ciao**


	13. Chapter 13 Aclaraciones

Capítulo 13. Aclaraciones.

La mañana siguiente resultó ser más tranquila de lo esperado, el primero en despertarse fue Mathias, el cual intentó levantarse de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido para despertar al noruego pero este dormía profundamente, de hecho, parecía estar sumergido en un sueño profundo pues su semblante estaba relajado y se le escuchaba suspirar profunda y lentamente. Al verlo de esa manera el danés no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios y lo observó detenidamente. Su cabello era un tremendo caos pero lucía tierno de esa manera. Su flequillo cubría parte de su rostro, especialmente sus ojos pero se podían ver las largas pestañas que poseía, sin duda si no usara el broche de cruz que portaba siempre, el aspecto de Lukas era más juvenil, incluso podía pasar como un adolescente. Se fijó también en la posición en la que estaba durmiendo, estaba encorvado y sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas, eso lo hacía lucir incluso más infantil de lo que había notado y pensó en que tal vez era la manera en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente ante todos los eventos del día anterior. No pudo evitar mirarlo con compasión pues le quedó claro que la vida del chico había sido de lo más difícil y le era complicado entender el como pudo soportar tanto tiempo solo, sin pedirle ayuda a nadie. Ahora entendía porque se había quebrado en casa de su primo y se sentía como un completo estúpido por haber tratado al menor de esa manera tan grotesca, había actuado como un completo salvaje. Se acercó a el y depositó un delicado beso sobre su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Al salir de su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue caminar hacía la cocina, de seguro Lukas estaría hambriento al levantarse y que mejor que despertarse con un delicioso desayuno hecho por él, pero a mitad de su camino; justo en la sala para ser exactos, la caja de la que había sacado fotografías el noruego la noche anterior le llamó la atención. Caminó donde esta se encontraba y comenzó a sacar los papeles y fotos que estaban dentro, curioseo un poco para cerciorarse que el hermano menor de Lukas realmente fuera el Emil que él conocía y a juzgar por las fotos y la letra de las cartas se trataba de la misma persona. De repente la culpa le invadió, sabía que estaba metiendo mando en cosas que eran bastante personales para el otro y que no era correcto ver lo que había en la caja sin su autorización. Así que comenzó a guardar cada cosa de la misma manera en la que las había encontrado.

-Creí que no había quedado ninguna duda.

Escuchó una voz venir del corredor y la sangre se le heló, incluso sintió como su cuerpo se erguía a causa del susto. Estaba tan metido en lo suyo que nunca se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había despertado. No sabía que decir, ahora si lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa y no tenía excusa alguna para disculparse, se sentía como un niño al cual le habían sorprendido mientras hurgaba en la alacena para ver si encontraba un dulce.

-Yo, este…lo siento, es solo que…-estaba tan nervioso que ni se había volteado para verle a la cara.

-Esta bien, yo te conté después de todo, es normal que quieras saber más cosas.

-No, con lo que me has dicho es suficiente, no debería estar esculcando de esta manera, pero es sólo que yo…-mierda, estaba a punto de comentarle que conocía a Emil pero por suerte reaccionó antes de estropearlo todo.

-¿Tu?

-B-bueno, yo…¿no tienes hambre?

-Mathias. –sentenció con un tono amenazante, si quería vivir lo mejor era no darle vueltas al asunto.

-Yo…-tenía que pensar rápido algo creíble o la verdad saldría a flote y no quería que lo supiera, aún. –yo quiero ayudarte Luke, así que creí que si investigaba mejor podría partir de algo para encontrarle, perdón por incomodarte. –esperaba que fuera algo creíble aunque no era como si le estuviera mintiendo realmente, sólo le estaba contando la verdad a medias.

La sala se llenó de silencio, un silencio que incómodo a Mathias y lo puso nervioso, pero después de medio minuto, el otro chico soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, dejándolo solo. Él lo siguió hasta que vio como el otro le hacía una señal de que se sentara. Si bien, la cocina era pequeña, había lugar suficiente para que cupiera una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas, también había una pequeña barra con una alacena sobre de ella, se veía curiosa y le daba un aire a una cocina de casa de muñecas.

-¿Luke?

-Hmm…

-¿Estas molesto?

-…

-¿Lukas?

-Ya te había dicho que no, yo te dije lo que pasaba, así que te estoy dando permiso para ver lo que quieras por si no habías captado.

-Ja, Tak

Nuevamente hubo silencio en la habitación, sólo se escuchaba el como el menor cocinaba algo que para opinión del danés eran pancakes y el piar de las aves que se estaban despertando. Al poco tiempo delante de él estaba una pila de estos mientras que el otro acomodaba en la mesa varios condimentos para acompañarlos. Una vez terminado se sentó enfrente de su invitado.

-Espero te gusten, se supone que ayer iría de compras pero con todo lo que pasó no tuve tiempo así que es lo mejor que tengo.

-Si, esta bien con eso. Gracias.

Nuevamente reinó el silencioso y Mathias se sentía un tanto incomodo, no por la situación ya que estaba acostumbrado al silencio y a lo poco conversador que era el otro chico pero desde ayer había algo que también lo traía hecho un caos y no sabía como preguntarlo. Por su parte, Lukas había notado el comportamiento extraño del menor y al ver que no se atrevía a decir nada, él tomó la iniciativa e inició la conversación.

-De hecho, tu primo habló conmigo porque al parecer sabe donde esta Emil.

Nuevamente el corazón se le aceleraba, se preguntaba si ya sabía todo pero al juzgar como le comentaba no estaba bien informado, así que le siguió la platica. -¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

-El logró averiguar que esta aquí en Dinamarca pero que no sabe con certeza el lugar en donde se encuentra. –al oír eso la rabia le comenzó a invadir ¿qué pretendía Berwald con eso? Él conocía a Emil desde hace tiempo, de seguro estaba al tanto de lo que significaba para Lukas ¿qué demonios pretendía al actuar así?

-Ya veo, puedo investigar un poco si quieres. Conozco a gente de todo el país así que será más fácil.

-Creo que estaría bien. Mathias, gracias.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro del danés y que su decisión de ayudar al menor aumentara. Si algo deseaba en ese instante era hacer feliz y sin duda cumpliría su objetivo, después de todo él ya conocía el paradero de Emil, y sin más que comentar al respecto continuaron con el desayuno.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Nuevamente se encontraba delante de la gran constructora de la que era dueño y se sentía fastidiado de pensar en que con el trabajo acumulado que tenía probablemente no saldría hasta que fuera tarde, y lo peor era que al día siguiente regresaría por no ser nada más y nada menos que el peor día de la semana, el terrible Lunes.

Entró con pesadez al edificio y justo cuando iba a buscar la llave de su oficina notó que ésta estaba abierta, lo que le desconcertó pues se supone que hoy estaría solamente él. Pensó que tal vez Emil estaba dentro trabajando pero le era imposible creerlo, era un chico responsable y conociéndolo, ya habría terminado e incluso adelantado su trabajo. Empujó la puerta para toparse con una silueta grande sentada en su silla observando la ventana, no se necesitaba más para saber de quien se trataba, apretó los puños, respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y caminó con pasó firme hacia su escritorio.

-Me debes muchas explicaciones, Berwald.

 **Y nuevamente nos leemos queridas lectoras :3 ¿Qué es pareció este capítulo?**

 **Si les soy honesta siento que este fue el que contiene más relleno en la historia pero sentía que si me saltaba esta parte se perdería parte de la trama así que sip, esto es relleno necesario pero es mi opinión. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y no se lleven una decepción con el cap después de una laaaaaaarga espera.**

 **La verdad ya no prometeré nada porque me siento como político haciendo eso (prometo y prometo pero nunca cumplo XD) Eso si! Les aseguro que actualizare algún día y no dejaré la historia abandonada.**

 **Bien, modifique un poco el capítulo porque después de leerlo detenidamente me dejó insatisfecha y desee eliminar la historia por completo pero ya paso la crisis.**

 **También me disculpo por no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, y se que no es excusa pero últimamente las presiones en mi vida me han dejado sin ánimos de hacer muchas cosas pero he vuelto y pienso hacer más cosas (si les interesa saber que es visiten mi perfil) y pues dejo el pequeño spoiler y encuesta de antes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Alguien vendrá a competir contra Noru por el amor de nuestro querido danés! (Seeeh, muy cliché pero why not?) ¿Quién creen que sea?**

 **Y bueno, ahora si esto es todo. Para quienes vuelven mañana a clases les deseo un gran reinicio y para quienes aún están de vacaciones, espero y disfruten esta semana que les queda, relájense a más no poder!**

 **Como siempre, gracias por seguir hasta aquí y no perder las esperanzas 3 ustedes son los que impulsan esta historia. De verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Ci vediamo!**


	14. Chapter 14 Alianzas

Capítulo 14. Alianzas

-¿Y bien? -Delante de él tenía a su primo bastante molesto, eso lo deducía por el tono en que le hablaba y la postura que tenía.  
Se quedó callado un poco más divirtiéndose con la impaciencia que el otro le mostraba. -Dije que quería una explicación. -Volvió a hablar Mathias pero ahora su comentario era más que nada una orden.  
Berwald se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a él con una sonrisa un tanto altanera.  
-Mathias, Mathias, Mathias...-canturreaba su nombre. - Es claro que me ves como el malo del cuento en esta historia, pero déjame explicarte algo. ¿Crees que Emil querría ver a su hermano después de todo lo que pasó? ¿Acaso crees que es tan fácil?  
El mencionado se quedó pensativo, después de todo su primo tenía un punto con todo esto. Él conocía sólo una parte de la historia, necesitaba saber la opinión de Emil al respecto antes de poder hacer algo.  
Ante la respuesta silenciosa, el sueco continuó. -¿Lo ves? No es tan fácil. Me sorprende que siendo un empresario tan exitoso seas un idiota en situaciones como esta. -soltó amargamente.  
-¿Qué propones?  
-Sencillo, primero debemos hacer que Lukas sepa que Su hermano está bien. No me estoy negando a que lo vuelva a ver, quiero aclarar eso, pero por el momento no es necesario que lo vea, las cosas podrían terminar mal.  
-Entiendo, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes lo desesperado que está.  
-Lo sé, pero por el momento necesita sufrir. -Sentenció.  
Aquellas palabras le dolieron al danés, sintió que si callaba traicionaría de la peor manera que podía a la persona que él quería, pero concordaba con su primo. Por el momento no podía decirle nada, aún si eso le destruyera por dentro.  
-¿Y qué hay de Emil? Él también merece saber la verdad.  
-Es ahí en donde tú entras primito. El chico que admira demasiado aunque se niegue a admitirlo. Estoy seguro que no será un problema para ti el tocar ese tema. Aunque conociendo lo bruto que eres...puede que tengas que pensar bien el como acercarte a él.  
-No soy tan bruto como tú. -Se defendió. -Aunque en eso creo que puedo ayudar. Trataré de hablar con él lo más pronto que pueda.  
-Bien, me alegra escuchar esto. Creo que hemos terminado con esta pequeña "junta". -Se levantó y se apresuró a salir de la oficina, no sin antes pararse en el marco de la puerta y dirigirle sus últimas palabras. -Tal vez si lo haces bien puedas llegar a tener un nuevo novio.  
Mathias inconscientemente sonrío ante el comentario, pero a la vez se molestó un poco. -¡No lo hago sólo por eso!  
Un ponte a trabajar se escuchó a lo lejos.

Después de un exhausto día de trabajo, Mathias se dispuso a llamar a Lukas para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero justo en el momento en el que tomó su celular, este recibió una llamada de un número conocido, pero que pocas veces era registrado entre sus llamadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a contestar.  
-Me sorprende que me llames, ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien. ¿Tendrás libre la próxima semana?  
-Tan directo como siempre. -Río ante el habitual comportamiento. -Creo que puedo hacerte un espacio, ¿A qué se debe tu repentina llegada?  
-Cosas del trabajo.  
-Con razón, y yo que pensaba que me extrañabas. -Reclamó de manera bromista. -Que cruel eres. ¿Vendrás sólo?  
-Sí y no.  
-Déjame adivinar, tu hermana te alcanzará después de unos días.  
-Estaré solo los tres primeros días.  
-Perfecto. Avísame cuando llegues y voy a recogerte al aeropuerto,  
-Estamos en contacto. Y Mathias,  
-¿Ja?  
-No hagas muchas tonterías.  
-Tú también cuídate.  
Le alegraba saber que después de tanto tiempo aún seguía habiendo confianza entre ellos y se trataban como siempre, aún estando a kilómetros de distancia.  
-Ya nos veremos pronto, Sigurd.  
Después de eso le llamó a Lukas y al asegurarse de que estaba bien se dispuso a seguir con su plan. Le mando un mensaje a Emil para hacer su siguiente movimiento.  
"Mañana vayamos a desayunar juntos. Tómalo como una recompensa por tu esfuerzo y buen trabajo."  
Poco tiempo después el menor ya le había contestado.  
"¿Pero qué mosca te picó? Como sea, me gusta iniciar el día con una buena taza de café."  
Sonrío al leer el mensaje, esos dos no podían negar que eran hermanos. Se parecían mucho.  
"Entonces nos vemos a las nueve. Pasaré por ti."  
"Ok."  
Se alegró al notar que su subordinado cooperaba. Ahora estaba más que decidido a ayudar a esos dos a mejorar su relación.  
-Es una promesa.

Y es así como después de casi un año regreso a las andadas. Antes que nada me disculpo por no actualizar en todo este tiempo. Traté de hacerlo antes pero FF bloqueó mi cuenta por un tiempo y me mudé a Wattpad aunque me tardé en entender como funciona esa plataforma. Mi vida aún es agitada, pero me comprometí a no dejar las cosas abandonadas por tanto tiempo, igual que el mejorar mi redacción y planteamiento de ideas. Espero y ese cambio se note.

Agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo aún después de este laaaaargo hiatus. Espero y tengan un buen año. Si quieren seguirme en Wattpad, donde publicaré más fanfics e historias originales pueden buscarme por mi nombre de usuario, de todas formas anexaré el link a mi perfil, o en mi página de Facebook, igual estará en mi perfil.

Nos leemos pronto, si gustan dejen un review y comenten sobre el capítulo. ¿Quién será ese misterioso Sigurd? D: ¿Cómo reaccionará Emil? ¿La relación entre nuestros tórtolos mejorará o Mathias lo arruinará? Eso y mucho más lo sabrán después.  
¡Adiós!


End file.
